Death's First Knight
by ALEXAZLAC
Summary: 'C'était dans ce genre de réflexion qu'il réalisait à quel point il était unique, et dans un sens c'était son plus grand espoir en arrivant dans ce monde, le fait de trouver quelqu'un aussi unique que lui.' Dark-Harry
1. La Fin d'une Histoire

_AN :_ Star Wars _&_ Harry Potter _ne m'appartiennent pas. Vu que mes recherches m'ont conduit a voir des écrits canon ou fanfiction avec les deux, je vais partir du principe qu'il est impossible de communiquer en hyper-espace pour cette fanfiction_

 _Harry est_ God-like _de manière -pour moi- logique dans cette fanfiction, mais il ne sera pas le_ 'deus ex machina' _de cette univers, et ne résoudra pas facilement / rapidement tout les problèmes ou tout seul._

 _AN 2 :J'ai malheureusement du réécrire l'histoire car il y avait de gros problèmes de continuité et de scénario dans l'autre, qui m'empêchait de continuer dans de bonnes conditions._

 **Prologue : La Fin d'une Histoire ...**

Amélia Bones ne savait toujours pas quoi pensé de la proposition qu'elle avait reçu quelques semaines plus tôt, ou plutôt, elle était dégoûté qu'il n'y ait plus que cette solution. Car cette solution n'en était pas une, pas vraiment, c'était joué leur future a pile ou face, sachant que les possibilités que cela tourne mal était beaucoup plus grande que celle qui ferait que cela tournerait bien.

Le 11 Décembre 1995, une centaine de brèche spatio-temporelles de la taille d'un terrain de Quidditch s'ouvrirent, elles étaient éparpillés sur la planète et des créatures qui ressemblait fortement à des démons en sortirent… Début Février 1996, ils restaient moins de 10 000 survivants dans le monde, en incluant les Gobelins, les Vélanes, et autres Vampires. Ils étaient aujourd'hui en Septembre 1998 et ils restaient 27 survivants.

Nicolas et Perenelle Flamel. James et Lily Potter, plus leur fille Rose, ils avaient également deux fils, des jumeaux, qui périrent quelques mois après le début de l'invasion.

Sirius Black, il s'était marié avec Alexandra Davis, mère de Tracy Davis mais elles ne survirèrent pas le premier jour de la guerre. Bellatrix et Narcissa Black -elles avaient reprit leur nom de jeune fille après sa libération d'Azkaban pour l'une et la mort de son mari et de son fils pour l'autre. Théodore et Androméda Tonks, et leur fille Nymphadora qui avait eu une aventure avec Remus Lupin avant la mort de celui-ci.

Filius Flitwick et Aurora Sinistra avaient également survécu, tout comme les sœurs Delacour -Fleur et Gabrielle- ainsi que deux Weasley, William et Charlie. Gabrielle était la plus jeune des survivantes avec ses 13 ans, William et Fleur avait commencer à ce fréquenter mais furent interrompu par la guerre et ils n'avaient jamais essayer de reprendre leur relation, surtout du coté de Fleur vu que Porter les avaient sauvés -avec sa sœur- alors que les Weasley -supporter de Dumbledore- étaient farouchement contre lui.

Les autres survivants étaient Michael Corner, Théodore Nott, Blaize Zabini, Olivier Dubois, Neville Longbottom, Daphnée Greengrass, Katie Bell et Hermione Granger. Cela faisait 25, en se rajoutant elle-même, et Porteur DeMort, il y avait les 27 survivants.

Le Dark Lord Porteur DeMort, les similarités avec le nom du dernier Dark Lord à avoir terrifier la Grande Bretagne n'avaient échapper à personne mais le fait qu'il était un des seul a pouvoir tué des démons en solo, n'avait jamais attaqué un innocent et qu'il avait personnellement sauvé la vie de la majorité des autres survivants et que sans ses sorts et technologies personnels, ils seraient tous mort depuis longtemps… La différence de niveau entre lui et les meilleurs combattants Terriens avait -notamment auprès des moutons du monde magique- amené de la peur et de la méfiance envers lui, la réalisation qu'il n'avait aucun problème à utiliser des sorts très sombres -nécromancie et Fyendfire notamment- n'avait pas du tout arranger les choses.

Le fait qu'il refusait catégoriquement de révéler son visage, sa véritable identité ou de travailler sous les ordres de quelqu'un n'avaient pas aidé les chose même si le fait que la population n'était pas arrivé à passé outre ces faits dans des moments aussi critique le renforçait forcément dans sa pensé qu'il avait raison d'agir ainsi.

Albus Dumbledore avait longtemps tenté de ramener le Dark Lord sous son contrôle mais celui-ci avait refusé. Dumbledore avait un jour décidé que le Dark Lord était trop dangereux et l'avait attaqué, il était aidé dans cette tâche par certain de ses plus grands suiveurs. Porteur DeMort s'était défendu contre l'assaut mortel avant que les démons ne percent cette zone de sécurité, 4 personnes échappèrent au massacre qui suivit, et elles étaient toujours vivantes aujourd'hui, lui, elle même et les sœurs Delacour. Il reprit ensuite le combat contre les démons comme si rien ne s'était passé. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, aucun des membres présents aujourd'hui n'était resté avec Dumbledore plus de quelques mois après le début de la guerre.

Vers la fin Avril 1998, ils durent se regroupé vers le dernier lieu sur, -le fidélius s'était prouvé être particulièrement inefficace contre les démons- qui était une propriété des Flamel dans les Alpes. Quand Porteur arriva quelques jours plus tard, il y eu une certaine tension qui fit qu'il préféra rester isoler des autres, à part les Flamel qu'il connaissait apparemment depuis très longtemps. Vu qu'il était une connaissance de leurs hôte, Amélia -comme la grande majorité des autres- décida de ne rien dire qui pourrait mener à des confrontations.

Quelques jours plus tard, en voyant les regards indécis de certain, les parents Potter échangèrent un regard avant que James ne place sa baguette sur sa tempe et en retire un souvenir qu'il déposa dans la pensive. Le souvenir était sur ce qui c'était passé lors d'Halloween 1981. Alors que Voldemort allait tué James, Porteur rentra et le sauva avant d'attaquer Voldemort, le duel dura plusieurs minutes avant que Porteur ne gagne, mais il n'acheva pas immédiatement Voldemort, James allait le faire quand Porteur déclara : "Savez-vous ce qu'est un Horcruxe ?" James ne savait pas mais Lily savait vu qu'elle stoppa James -elle était revenu entre temps avec Rose- avant de donner la description et de recevoir un simple : "Correct."

Porteur fit ce qui était clairement un rituel afin de forcer l'âme de Voldemort à ce réunir puis il détruisit l'héritier de Slytherin. Alors que James allait le remercier, Porteur les prévenus : "Je ne souhaite pas la gratitude ou la célébrité parmi le ramassis d'abrutis qui compose votre monde." Il leur donna la prophétie avant de préciser que c'était Severus Snape qui l'avait donné à Voldemort et que c'était Dumbledore qui avait laissé le jeune Slytherin s'échapper vers le mage noir. De plus, il observa que cela faisait plus de 10 minutes que la porte était détruite mais que personne n'était encore venu. Il continua en prédisant que certain utiliserais cette prophétie et la destruction de Voldemort afin de manipuler Rose. Ce qui se révéla prophétique vu les incidents entourant Rose jusqu'aux débuts de la guerre contre les démons.

Avoir vue le souvenir de cette nuit d'Halloween avait expliquer le comportement des adultes Potter envers Porteur. Les mines trahis de certain confirmaient que James et Lily n'avaient parler de cet incident avec personne. Le fait que les Flamel n'étaient pas surprit de ce qu'ils avaient vu confirma une certaine interrogation d'Amélia. Bellatrix n'avait pas réellement réagit à part un froncement des sourcils en observant le rituel pour la réunification de l'âme de Voldemort. Devant le regard interrogateur de Narcissa, elle précisa qu'avec le temps à Azkaban et le temps qu'elle avait vécu depuis le début de la guerre, beaucoup de chose qu'elle avait apprise ou cru avaient été remises en question, ou en perspectives.

Bellatrix avait été retiré d'Azkaban à condition qu'elle accepte de se battre pour leur survit et un certain nombre de serments magiques. Même si elle avait des problèmes avec le passé de Narcissa et surtout de Bellatrix, Amélia avait remarqué qu'elle était plus… relâché et pensive que l'image qu'elle avait du lieutenant de Voldemort. L'absence de marque noir -et de sa teinte qui était clairement maléfique malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient jamais réussit à identifier ce qu'elle était précisément-, la situation extrême dans laquelle ils étaient, les serments qu'elle avait fait, et bien sur la présence de ses deux sœurs aidaient sûrement beaucoup son état mental.

Amélia qui avait été la cible des serments de Bellatrix après la chute de Ministère, avaient informé les autres qu'il fallait trouvé une solution, soit la libérée de ses serments, soit de trouvé une autre solution, car la magie d'Amélia n'était pas assez forte pour soutenir de tel serments sur le long terme. Ce fut Nicolas qui interrogea Porter d'un regard silencieux avant que celui-ci ne dise que si _Bellatrix_ le voulait, il accepterait qu'elle devienne son vassale en échange des serments. L'idée fut immédiatement soutenu par les Flamel et Bellatrix, le rituel se passant le lendemain malgré les protestations de certain. Bellatrix avait donc forcément apprit le vrai nom de Porteur à ce moment là.

Bien sur il y avait eu des avantages pour elle, un contrat magique était forcément équivalent. Bellatrix **savait** qu'un contrat avec lui aujourd'hui lui donnerait un 'toit', à manger, et sa protection plus quelques autres avantages que Porteur n'avait dévoilé qu'à Bellatrix. Porteur **savait** également qu'il ne mourrait pas s'il échouait à la protéger mais sa magie le pousserait inconsciemment à la protéger. La majorité du temps, il travaillait avec elle avant le rituel, et ceci fut renforcer. Si avant, ils s'entraînaient ensemble, après il lui apprenait également des choses.

Les faits cités précédemment, plus le fait que Porteur ait vaincu Voldemort sans chercher de récompense et ses actions contre les forces démoniaques avaient forcément plus de valeur à leurs yeux que les confrontations avec un vieil homme manipulateur, voulant tout contrôler, tout savoir mais ne rien partager et qui commençait sérieusement à être sénile, ainsi que ses suivants qui le suivaient aveuglément.

Ceci dit, ils étaient tous conscient que leurs jours étaient compter, même si cela faisait près d'un mois et demi qu'il n'avait pas eu de mort, c'était passé près une dizaine de fois sur le dernier mois. Un des autres problèmes étaient que les démons étaient en train de détruire la planète, ils estimaient qu'il ne restait qu'environ six mois, avant l'air ne devienne nocif… Sans compter du fait que les réserves en nourriture ne tiendraient pas ce temps-là, et elles étaient difficilement remplaçable.

Porteur avait trouvé un rituel créer par un mage russe qu'il avait suffisamment améliorer pour qu'il ait une chance de fonctionner, et tout ceux qui avaient fait des études de magie poussé sur la partie théorique des choses ou sur ce genre de chose, étaient d'accord qu'il ne pourrait pas faire mieux dans les conditions actuelles. Il avait réussi à créer une navette en forme de bol qu'il avait renforcé grâce à des sorts et le rituel permettraient de téléporter cette navette vers une planète vivable. Juste vivable. Être plus exigeant c'était prendre le risque qu'il n'y ait pas assez de puissance magique pour faire fonctionner le rituel ou que le voyage soit trop difficile à supporter, mettant la santé des voyageurs en danger.

Ils ne voyageraient pas à vide étant donné qu'ils avaient une 53 coffres avec un intérieur agrandit pour une dimension intérieur de 5m de long, sur 2,5m de large, sur 3m de haut, les gens ne se rendaient absolument pas compte de tout ce qu'on pouvait mettre dans un tel espace. Au cour de la guerre, beaucoup de choses avaient été récupéré, des œufs de créatures magiques, des bébés de ces mêmes créatures et des elfs de maison avaient été mis sous stase. Des bibliothèques entière de connaissance moldu et magique, les recherches et expérimentations qu'ils avaient trouvé ou faite eux même, des équipement et gadgets en tout genre, des recettes culinaires, un compartiment entier de potion, un autre plein de pot d'arbre fruitier et autre afin qu'ils puissent être replanter plus tard.

De l'or et des pierres précieuses à ne plus savoir quoi en faire, toutes les vivres qu'ils avaient, des coffres plein d'objets uniques tel que le Choixpeau d'Hogwarts ou la WardStone de ce même château. Malheureusement, afin de rajouter les protections d'Hogwarts sur la maison des Flamel, il aurait fallu enlever les protections existantes ce qui tua cette idée car c'était évidement beaucoup trop risqué. Il y avait également les coffres dans lesquels étaient leur tente magique -les 12 qu'ils avaient et utilisaient-, cela avait été beaucoup plus simple de répartir les tentes dans la maison que ne l'aurait été de vivre directement dans la maison. Son compter sur le fait que chacun avait au moins un coffre personnel en plus des 53.

C'était Porteur qui avait émis l'idée de récupéré un maximum de chose qui pourrait leur être utile plus tard. Il était parti du principe que tant qu'il y avait de la place dans les coffres, ils ne devraient pas ce gêner. Aujourd'hui, elle doutait être la seule à ce demander quand il avait récupéré le rituel, même si -surtout par rapport à la navette- ils n'avaient obtenus les connaissances nécessaire afin de tenter le voyage que dans les dernières semaines.

Il était également important de préciser que s'ils n'avaient pas commencer à faire cela, une bonne partie des équipements qu'ils utilisaient à ce jour seraient moins bon, ou tout simplement absent. Vu le nombre de fois qu'un membre avait frôlé la mort avec ses équipements… ils n'auraient pas réussi les attaques et autres diversion contre les démons afin de les occupés pour qu'ils ne trouvent pas leur dernière maison. Ils n'auraient également pas eu les connaissances et les matériaux nécessaires à la construction de la navette.

Il fallait également penser au fait qu'il atteignaient tous leur limites, il n'y avait qu'à voir le regain d'espoir envers le rituel et la navette alors que c'était une solution qu'aucun n'aurait ne serait-ce que considéré dans les premiers mois de l'invasion. Ils partiraient le lendemain, et ils avaient décidé de faire une discussion sur la manière de faire les chose en arrivant, si tout fonctionnait bien sur. Ce fut Lily qui commença : "On devrait commencer avec les choses qui seront vrai quelques soit la situation." Vu que tout était d'accord, elle continua, "dans le rituel, vivable signifie : de l'air respirable, de l'eau potable, et de la nourriture. Ses trois choses sont les seules certitudes que l'on aura."

Ce fut Porteur qui précisa : "Après les certitudes, il y a des suites logiques, si la planète est habitable, la probabilité qu'il y ait une forme de vie intelligente est importante. On a aucune idée du niveau technologique qu'aurait cette forme de vie, mais quelque soit le niveau, je pense qu'on devrait caché nos capacité magique, au moins au début. Les chances que l'on tombe dans une société entièrement magique son infiniment plus petite que l'inverse."

Sirius demanda à Porteur avec un ton sarcastique : "Autre chose ?"

"Oui, il faudra abandonné la navette, elle attirera l'attention, et j'ai du mal à imaginer une situation où ce soit une bonne attention sans gros point négatif." Qui lui avait été parfaitement sérieux, et Amélia reprit :

"Porteur et Bellatrix, une fois arriver, vous sortirez en premier sur vos balais afin de surveiller la zone." Leur masque et le reste de leur équipement les protégerait dans le cas improbable où il y ait quelques choses dans l'air, "ensuite il faudra trouver un lieu ou on pourra se poser, idéalement une grotte ou un bâtiment abandonné." Après cela, il suffit simplement d'assigner tout le monde à une tâche et de peaufiner les détails. Alors qu'ils finissaient, Amélia interpella Porteur en questionnant : "Vu qu'il y a une grande possibilité qu'on meurt tous demain, on portrait savoir votre nom ?"

"Harrison Peverell." Il n'avait même pas interrompu ses mouvements pour répondre, et c'était ce genre d'attitude qui faisait que certain avait des problèmes avec lui, mais le silence que laissa ses deux mots fut très lourd, car Harrison Peverell était nom qui était rentré dans l'histoire du monde magique depuis l'époque Arthurienne.

Le cinquième créateur d'Hogwarts, il était -avant la guerre- l'homme le plus riche du monde et avait des problèmes très graves avec la population magique à travers les époques, génie exceptionnel, il était l'homme le plus puissant et le meilleur combattant de l'histoire du monde magique. Il était l'instigateur de plus de la moitié des bases encore utilisé aujourd'hui en Arythmancie et en Médecine Magique. Mais personne ne douta de ses mots, de part l'absence de réaction chez Bellatrix ou les Flamel, mais surtout car c'était tellement évident avec le recul.

Sa réticence à révéler son identité ou a travailler sous les ordres étaient également expliqué par le fait que le Ministère l'avait réellement utiliser pour résoudre tout les problèmes à une époque comme si c'était son devoir qu'il gère la merde des autres pour le reste de sa vie. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, la raison pour laquelle il la laissait gérer les choses était probablement car elle même partait au front et elle ne le considérait que comme un membre de l'équipe, oui il était systématiquement envoyer sur les choses les plus importantes, mais ce n'était pas des ordres et les autres le respectait, il ne subissait pas le blâme pour chaque petite chose qui n'allait pas. C'était des bases évidentes qu'un Dumbledore malgré tout ses accomplissements n'aurait jamais comprit.

Elle pensait -et était certaine d'avoir raison- qu'Harrison était dégoûté par le fait que des gens comme Dumbledore pensait que c'était son devoir d'aider le monde vu qu'il en avait les capacités, sans un remerciement et sans respect ou considération pour ses volontés à lui. Elle décida qu'elle ne lui parlerait pas de tout cela, en tout cas, pas prochainement.

 **OoOoO**

Elle s'appelait Bellatrix Black-Peverell, et maintenant tout les autres savait que c'était son nom. Être libéré d'Azkaban pour combattre les démons sous les ordres d'Amélia avait été quelques chose de bizarre, mais elle avait fait avec, et le fait d'avoir Narcissa dans sa vie avait beaucoup aidé. Le temps passant, et la reconstruction qu'elle avait fait de son Occlumencie une fois qu'elle avait quitter la prison avait aidé à faire le point sur beaucoup de chose, devenir la vassale d'Harrison avait été la meilleure décision de sa vie, notamment les bonus passifs de cette position, mais surtout car son nouveau Lord était très bien informé sur beaucoup de chose et qu'il n'avait pas eu de problème a discuter avec elle sur beaucoup de sujet.

Elle avait passé son enfance à entendre les croyances de sa famille, même à Hogwarts cela n'avait pas changer. Elle avait été volontaire pour rejoindre Voldemort, mais avec le recul, elle n'était pas sure qu'elle aurait réellement eu le choix si elle avait été contre. Bellatrix à la différence d'Androméda avait toujours été une combattante exceptionnelle, Voldemort n'aurait pas toléré de laisser une telle variable vivante. Si la marque de Voldemort ne la contrôlait pas totalement, avec le recul il était évident qu'il y avait quelque chose de sombre qui y était lié. Harrison lui avait donné la réponse et lui avait donné les informations pour qu'elle vérifie elle-même.

Elle avait été choquer d'apprendre ce que signifierait être son vassale juste avant qu'elle ne fasse le rituel. "J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes jusqu'à la fin avant de répondre, la situation est plus complexe que tu ne le crois." Une fois qu'elle montra son acquiescement, il commença : "Un lien de Vassal est _très_ complexe à expliqué sur un plan magique -et tu en connais une bonne partie- alors je vais raccourcir tout cela, un lien 'relâché' comme ceux que j'utilise ne change qu'une chose pour la personne, mais cette chose devient totalement incontournable -car plus le lien est 'serré', plus il devient 'facilement' brisable, ou au moins contournable -ce qui était le cas de ce qui était utilisé par Voldemort- cette chose est qu'elle m'est loyal de manière permanente, sans exception ou manière de le briser.

En échange, en plus de te protéger et de te fournir un niveau de vie correct… dans mes capacités évidemment, ton corps -et ton occlumencie- va s'améliorer de manière passive avec le temps à travers le lien : réflexes, sens, vitesse, force, système immunitaire, etc. Cependant la vitesse de ce procédé est proportionnel à la puissance magique de la personne, l'autre chose était que ce lien était magique, donc une partie de _ma_ magie est en toi, la mienne -de part des circonstances dont je n'ai pas envie de parler tout court, ce n'est pas contre toi- est extrêmement 'lourde'. Si j'utilise un même sort, de même puissance que mon adversaire, ma magie gagnera, pas forcément de beaucoup, et cela ne change pas toujours quelques choses, mais c'est le cas. Il est important de préciser que je suis un cas unique, tout comme l'est le fait d'être mon vassale." Durant la totalité du monologue, sa main avait été poser sur un objet permettant de dire si la personne mentait, cet objet était imparable, mais la personne devait accepté -complètement- de l'utiliser, et donc être consciente de l'utilisé, ce qui faisait également que la personne était difficile piégé à révéler des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas révéler.

En plus des discussions et de ses bonus, il s'était mis à s'entraîner avec elle en combat à main nue, à l'épée : utilisant un sort créant un lame de magie au bout de sa baguette, c'était un sort qu'il avait créer, et c'était un sort relativement simple, beaucoup plus simple que de garder une vrai épée ou d'en conjurer une, de plus c'était également beaucoup plus léger ainsi. Il l'avait entraîné au tir vu qu'il avait fait un pistolet pour chaque personne du groupe : ses pistolets étaient des pistolets magiques, il n'avait que deux sorts, le premier était 'effodio' un simple sort de perforation très efficace. Cela lui avait permit d'éviter d'utiliser sa baguettes devant des moldus et l'activation du sort était plus rapide qu'une baguette et moins consommatrice en magie. Le second lancé une boule de magie qui exploserait à l'impact, cela avait apparemment été un cauchemar en arythmancie pour le créer, mais il valait grandement le temps passé dessus. Il travaillait également sur la possibilité de créer un bouclier sur le pistolet, sans réussite pour l'instant, car il voulait pouvoir tirer en même temps… mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne trouve la solution. Bien entendu, ils avaient également des duels magiques.

Il lui avait dit la semaine dernière qu'elle était plus forte que Flitwick en combat magique, et elle n'avait aucun problème à le croire, vu qu'elle était clairement plus forte par rapport à avant son incarcération malgré le fait qu'elle soit loin d'être en pleine forme physique, comme tout les autres d'ailleurs, les seules exceptions étant peut-être Harrison et certainement Gabrielle vu qu'elle n'avait que 13 ans et ne participait pas au mission. Elle aidait par contre dans les autres domaines, tout le monde faisait sa part et si un membre était perdu, cela se sentirait au niveau de l'efficacité du groupe, mais si la perte de certain serait évidemment plus importante que d'autre.

Elle aurait pensé qu'il y aurait des amis avec bénéfices, mais non, alors qu'elle était loin d'être la mieux placé pour s'en rendre compte, physiquement, émotionnellement et même mentalement dans un sens plus basique, ils étaient tous pas loin du bout de leur rouleau. Entre les cauchemars, les attaques de paniques, les blessures, et les deuils qui n'ont jamais vraiment été fait…

Alors qu'elle allait s'endormir, elle s'étonna que Narcissa n'était pas venu lui parlé d'Harrison, mais peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi en pensé… Elle n'était par contre pas surprise qu'Androméda n'était pas venu lui parler, elles parlaient au maximum une fois par semaine et jamais de chose personnel. Bones et Flitwick avait des discussions purement professionnel avec elle et c'était les seuls autres personnes à lui parler, hors-communication nécessaire en cour de mission.

Elle ne se plaignait pas car elle savait qu'elle avait de la chance d'en être arriver là. Azkaban avait, par exemple, été détruit moins de deux semaines après sa libération, et elle était heureuse -autant qu'on puisse l'être dans cette situation- du fait qu'elle ait Harrison et Narcissa dans sa vie.

Moins de deux heures après leur réveil, tout avait été rangé et préparer pour le départ.

Ils avaient tous été attaché confortablement mais solidement dans la navette et heureusement car si le voyage avait été difficile mais rien de tolérable avec leur passé présent, l'atterrissage avait été particulièrement violent. La navette avait a peine arrêter de bouger qu'elle suivait Harrison à travers la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Quand les autres suivirent, ils montèrent sur leur balais pistolet à la main afin de prendre de la hauteur et d'avoir une meilleure vue sur la situation. Les balais avaient été améliorés par Harrison qui en avait fait deux version, la version virtuose -qu'ils utilisaient tout les deux notemment- et la version stable pour ceux qui avaient plus de mal sur un balais.

Des rochers d'un couleur orange les entouraient jusqu'à l'horizon, il faisait chaud, mais rien de désertique, Harrison voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de menace imminente, sortit une longue-vue magique et tourna lentement sur lui même. Il pointa soudainement en disant "Mer !" au même moment que Perennelle annonçait que l'air était respirable même si l'attraction de cette planète était un peu supérieur à celle sur Terre. Ils avaient tout les deux communiqués à travers les oreillettes qu'avaient créer Lily avec l'aide Flitwick et de Granger. Elles permettaient que tout le monde reste en permanence en contact et avaient prouvé qu'elles pouvaient fonctionné a une distance de plusieurs millier de kilomètres.

Alors que les deux Weasey d'un coté, et James et Sirius de l'autre les rejoignant dans les air, elle partit avec Harrison quant celui-ci annonça : "On va aller en bord de mer, une grotte dans une falaise serait parfait." Alors qu'ils partaient, elle entendit que les Weasley partiraient faire une patrouille en forme de cercle autour du site du crash car la navette avait vachement qu'ils longeaient la côte, ils entendaient les voix de Narcissa et Perennelle annoncer leur trouvaille sur les sorts de recherche qu'elles faisaient sur l'air, la roche, et la planète en elle même. Katie et Olivier avaient décidé -après une confirmation d'Amélia- de faire la même chose les deux Peverell mais dans l'autre sens. Les autres étaient en train d'organiser tout ce qui devait l'être pour le voyage vers le camp de base quand un site serait trouvé pour celui-ci.

 **OoOoO**

Fleur et Rose les avaient rejoint les airs pour la surveillance de la navette quand les Weasleys eurent finit leur tour avant qu'ils ne partent dans un sens et James et Sirius ne partent dans un autre pour explorer, comme prévu. Vu qu'ils avaient prévu les choses, la majorité des choses étaient prête a peine plus d'une demi-heure après le crash.

Ils avaient atteint une forêt luxuriante et avait récupéré des échantillons, tout cela en discutant des possibilités de trouvé de l'eau potable. Soudain, un mouvement captura l'attention de James qui signala Sirius et ils se tournèrent à l'unisson vers une sorte de lion qu'ils abattirent sans plus attendre. Après avoir informé les autres ils rentrèrent à la navette pour que le fait qu'il soit, ou non comestible soit vérifier. Il l'était.

Ils avaient a peine assimiler cette information quand Katie annonça qu'elles avaient trouvé une grotte qui suffirait pour le camp, tout en précisant toutefois que ce serait un camp de petite taille. Elles avaient poursuivit sur une cinquantaine de kilomètres supplémentaires mais n'avaient rien trouvé et avaient donc décidé de ce contenter de cela. Elles placeraient les premières protection le temps que le convoi arrive. Grâce à un Point-Me, le convoi quitta le site de la navette moins de deux heures après le crash.

Ils décidèrent d'abandonner la navette, et de la faire exploser en espérant faire croire que personne n'avait survécu au crash. Fleur et Tonks resteraient sur place dans le cas où quelqu'un viendrait dans l'espoir de récupérer plus d'information. Les Weasley avaient également rejoint le convoi mais avait ramené des fruits qu'ils avaient trouvé sur un arbre, il était malheureusement pas comestible mais il furent garder dans un coffre dans le cas où ils pourraient servir plus tard.

 **OoOoO**

Fleur avait -avec Tonks- placé quelques enchantement afin de dissimuler leurs présences dans le cas où quelqu'un viendrait et était en pleine discussion avec Amélia pour décider combien elle resterait sur place -le convoi venait d'arriver-, quand elle remarqua quelque chose approché de l'autre coté de l'épave qu'était désormais la navette. Elle sortit rapidement ses jumelles avant de déclarer à tout le monde :

"Contact ! Véhicule motorisé étant un mixe étrange entre une décapotable et une barque, vitesse de plus de 150km/h." Le véhicule commençait à ralentir alors qu'il arrivait à hauteur de l'épave. "Quatre personnes, aucun ne semble avoir une signature magique, trois être humains avec une apparence ordinaire et un ...alien à la peau verte claire. Il semble ne pas avoir de cheveux -totalement- mais à deux espèces de tentacules sur les cotés de sa tête qui parte vers l'arrière. On ne reconnaît rien du langage qu'ils utilisent. Ce qui semble être l'équivalent d'une mitrailleuse lourde est fixé sur l'avant du véhicule, ils semblent également tous avoir une arme personnel, pistolet ou fusil. Le vaisseau ne déploie pas énergie malgré le fait qu'il flotte. Ou pour être plus exact, on dirait qu'il garde une distance minimum avec le sol. Consignes ?"

La première a répondre fut Bellatrix : "Bandits, sécurité privé, force de l'ordre, militaire ou mercenaire ?" Ce qui était une excellente question, des bandits seraient beaucoup plus probable d'avoir la gâchette facile, alors que si un problème éclatait et que c'étaient des policiers ou des militaires… Devenir des terroristes, ou un quelconque équivalent n'était pas acceptable, surtout qu'ils n'avaient _aucune_ idée du genre du gouvernement qu'il trouverait. C'était sa la priorité, des informations ayant le minimum de biais possible, une bibliothèque -ou un équivalent- serait vraiment le mieux dans leur situation.

"Certainement pas des militaires, et si c'est des forces de l'ordre… j'ai pas envie de connaître l'état de leur gouvernement." S'exclama Fleur, bizarrement, c'était la possibilité qu'il n'avait pas discuté, pas de gouvernement, un gouvernement corrompu, un gouvernement dépassé, ils en avaient discuté, la possibilité que le gouvernement soit dirigé par des criminels n'avait pas été discuté.

"Le véhicule, c'est un prototype, un modèle répandu, ou un vieux modèle." Questionna Harrison.

Ce fut Tonks qui répondit cette fois, "je dirais un modèle répandu, mais très loin d'être de dernière génération.

"Je suis d'accord," confirma Fleur, "cela veut donc très probablement dire que nous sommes dans un endroit qui nous est technologiquement supérieur. Cela veut également dire que l'on a aucune idée des capacités des armes qu'ils ont et le fait qu'il y ait un alien, mais surtout, deux races différentes de personnes laisse à penser que le voyage spatial 'efficace' est une technologie qu'ils ont."

Avant la guerre, les moldues avaient évidemment été sur la Lune, mais ce n'était qu'une poignée de personne, et dans des conditions difficiles à un coup astronomique. Vu les informations qu'ils avaient récupéré après le début de la guerre, un voyage habité sur Mars avant 2050 n'était rien de plus qu'un phantasme.

Lorsque Harrison avait annoncé son idée de transport dimensionnel, Daphnée avait exprimée la pensée qu'avant d'accepté une solution aussi risquée, il y en avait d'autre à prendre en compte. Parmi toutes les autres, seul celle du voyage spatiale avait un intérêt réelle… et elle était infaisable pour beaucoup de raison, il ne savait pas quel direction prendre, il n'avait pas assez de nourriture pour un voyage de plusieurs années, et une navette -comme celle qu'ils utiliseraient pour le transport inter-dimensionnel- était très loin d'être assez grande pour que les ward nécessaires à un voyage en stase aient la moindre possibilité de fonctionner… Impossible.

"On a aucune idée des systèmes d'alertes présents sur leur vaisseau, ou sur le chemin qu'ils prendront, ni d'ailleurs sur la structure vers laquelle ils retourneront." Rappela Harrison.

"Placer un traceur sur le véhicule, avec un peu de chance ils nous conduiront vers un ville." Fut l'ordre d'Amélia qui en avait assez entendu pour verrouiller la décision. "Une fois que c'est fait, revenez." Fleur utilisa un sort de lévitation afin de placer discrètement et silencieusement un mouchard sur le véhicule. Voyant qu'ils ne semblaient pas être décidé à partir, elles quittèrent discrètement la zone moins d'une heure plus tard.


	2. Et le début d'une autre

**Prologue : … Et le début d'une autre**

Alors que la nuit n'allait plus tarder à tomber, Bellatrix aperçu une grotte sur le côté d'un rocher à trois kilomètres de la plage qui faisait au total quelques centaines de mètres de long. Après inspection, c'était plus la mer qui avait bouffé la roche, créant une fente d'une trentaine de mettre de long, et ayant entre 3 et 8 mètres selon les endroits. Ils conclurent rapidement qu'elle était d'une taille comparable à celle où le camp était déjà installé, mais que ce site serait beaucoup moins prisé vu qu'ils étaient -a quelques mètres près- les pieds dans l'eau.

Les Flamel -et peut-être Narcissa- les rejoindraient le lendemain afin de dépeupler le camp principale -c'était en tout cas, la raison utilisé, lorsque la question fut posé- et ils apporteraient plusieurs porto-loin qu'il faudra finir de paramétrer afin qu'il puisse faire l'aller retour entre les deux camps. Il y avait tout de même près de 1900km entre les deux camps de par les calculs qui avaient été fait.

Bellatrix était partit de la navette avec son coffre personnel mais se rendit compte que c'était Narcissa qui avait la tente qu'elles partageaient. Harrison avait l'air comprit la situation et lui offrit de partager la sienne, il n'avait qu'un lit, mais il était suffisamment grand pour que cela ne dérange pas, de plus, ces derniers mois, ils avaient vécus des situations bien plus dérangeantes que celle-ci. Ils mangèrent silencieusement au bord de l'eau, mais ne firent aucun mouvement une fois qu'ils avaient finit, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensés.

"Comment ta sœur à prit la révélation de mon identité ?" Elle fut surprise du choix de sujet mais n'avait aucun problème à en discuter.

"Elle n'est pas venue me voir après ta révélation, et ce matin on a pas vraiment eu le temps, après cela… on est partit directement en patrouille. C'est une simple question, ou tu cherches des renseignements sur un sujet précis ?" Elle laissa paraître son sourire pour renforcer le fait qu'elle ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur si c'était le cas, elle lui faisait confiance et avait le bonheur de pouvoir dire que c'était réciproque.

"C'est un groupe de donné qui me font me poser des questions… On est loin de tous être amis dans notre groupe. Le fait qu'ils soient habitués à faire partie de ce groupe ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont -ou seront- heureux en faisant partie du groupe. Quand la situation ce sera stabiliser, rien ne dit que tout le monde voudra continuer en groupe. Rien ne dit qu'ils arriveront passer d'une vie de combattant a une vie normale, en fait, je serais extrêmement surprit si la moitié du groupe restait en dehors des conflits une fois qu'ils en auront eu la chance. Nous deux ne comptons pas, nous sommes des combattants, on est comme cela."

Elle était en parfait accord avec lui sur le dernier point, ils étaient nés pour le combat, ils étaient compétents dans d'autres domaines, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le talent qu'ils déployaient en situation de combat, ce qui était sûrement en bonne partie responsable du fait qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien.

Pour être honnête, elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à ce qu'il passerait s'ils n'avaient plus _besoin_ de se battre, si ce n'était plus une nécessité. Elle avait par contre une bonne idée de la raison qui l'avait poussé sur ce sujet. "La magie qui fait de moi ta vassale, elle fonctionne en grande partie sur les intentions ?" Sa tête fit un simple hochement alors qu'il avait le visage sombre. "Tu dois veiller à mon niveau de vie, si je vivais sur un continent différent du tien… tu aurais des problèmes ?" Il fit exactement le même geste. "Les Tonks ne souhaiteront plus de combat, enfin pour les parents, leur fille était un auror c'est donc plus difficile à dire, c'étaient des avocats… ça et leur personnalité laisse peu de doutes sur leurs choix. Toi comme moi, on n'arrêtera pas, même si c'est pour finir en tant que détective privé ou chasseurs de prime. Cela laisse Narcissa au milieu. Je ne sais pas ce que serait son choix… Mais qu'est-ce-qui te fait pensé qu'on devra forcément se séparer ?"

Il lui lança un regard amusé avant de montrer l'endroit où il était... et effectivement, ils s'étaient naturellement isolés du groupe, comme ils avaient de plus en plus l'habitude de le faire. "Pendant des siècles, je n'ai vécu en groupe ou en société que pendant quelques mois cumulés par décennie, et cela faisait plus d'un siècle que les Flamel s'étaient retirés de la vie publique." Il était vrai qu'il y avait forcément un gouffre entre ces trois là et Flitwick qui était le 4ème plus âgée, étant née dans les années 30. "De plus, que certains te regardes de certaines manières à ta sortie d'Azkaban était une chose, dans les mois suivant… c'était compréhensible, mais maintenant ? Cela fait 2 ans et 9 mois, s'ils sont incapable de faire la part des choses après tout ce que tu as fait pour leur survies pendant l'invasion… Ils ne méritent peut-être tout simplement pas que tu te battes pour eux. Et vu que tu fais désormais partit de ma famille… j'ai une tendance à prendre ces regards et autres choses associés personnellement."

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, tellement l'émotion qui la prise était forte... car effectivement, c'était un sentiment qui avait de plus en plus grandit, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, surtout depuis qu'elle était devenu sa vassale. Elle savait également qu'en devenant sa vassale, les autres -à part Harrison- n'avaient plus aucun 'pouvoir' sur elle, et un certain nombre n'aurait pas été contre le fait de l'exécuter ce jour-là. Notamment le fils Longbottom qui voulait toujours sa mort alors que sa famille n'avait subit quasiment aucun dégât dans l'attaque contre eux à laquelle elle avait participé dans les jours suivants la chute de Tom. Dans un sens, elle pouvait comprendre qu'il ait dent contre elle, mais après qu'autant de temps et d'événements aient eu lieu…

Elle eu du mal à garder sa voix stable, même s'il n'aurait pas eu une pensée différente d'elle si elle sa voix avait tremblée, mais elle avait prit l'habitude d'être une personne forte, à 47 ans ce genre d'habitude étaient difficilement changeable, même si elle avait beaucoup changé ces derniers mois. "J'imagine que tu as un plan ?" Elle avait a peine fini sa phrase qu'il secouait déjà sa tête.

"Des dizaines d'idées, mais sans savoir le genre de planète et de galaxie à laquelle on a affaire... c'est impossible, il y évidemment aussi le côté technologique de la chose." Il sembla hésiter, ou plutôt, il cherchait les mots exacts, "je ne suis pas arrogant en disant que l'histoire à prouvé que je suis quelqu'un d'indépendant, de solitaire, d'intelligent… avec tout le respect que j'ai pour Amélia, et je comprend parfaitement pourquoi elle a été choisit comme du groupe, mais je n'ai aucune envie de continuer le statut-quo. Sur Terre, chaque membre avait trouvé son utilité… mais c'était une situation différente, les chances qu'on se retrouve à nouveau encercler -sans échappatoire- contre une force quasi-invulnérable et se renforçant à chaque minute qui passe sont infime, et même si cela arrivait de nouveau… les informations que l'on a pu réunir aujourd'hui laisse a penser que le voyage spatiale et loin d'être impossible dans cette galaxie. Le plan qui consistait à nous envoyé dans l'espace n'était pas viable, mais il n'aurait manqué que quelques décennie d'évolution avant qu'il ne le soit, sans parler de recherche aussi efficace que peut-être le notre. Les premières observations sur le véhicule qu'on rencontrer Fleur et Nymphadora laisse à pensé que ce niveau à été atteint dans cet univers."

Effectivement, tout cela était un raisonnement capitale et très intéressant, mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il avait entamé ce sujet. Elle appréciait son intelligence, ses connaissances et sa façon de réfléchir, mais il y avait des fois où elle préférerait qu'il dise le fond de sa pensée. C'était peut-être son expérience ou ses multiples relations douloureuses comme celle qu'il avait avec le Ministère de la Magie ou encore Albus Dumbledore, mais il faisait toujours très attention à ce qu'il ne puisse pas être mal comprit, ou que ses propos soient déformés. Elle ne le prenait pas personnellement car elle avait facilement remarqué que c'était quelque chose de systématique chez lui, peu importe le sujet ou l'interlocuteur. "C'est quoi tes problèmes les plus importants envers la situation ?"

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de répondre d'une voix quasi-inaudible. "Deux choses. Que ce soit pour Sirius, pour Androméda, ou pour Longbottom… s'ils n'ont pas réussi à laisser le passer où il ait, après tout ce qui c'est passé depuis ta libération, il faudrait partir du fait qu'ils ne le feront jamais." Alors qu'une simple goutte tomba de son œil, elle sentit Harrison passé un bras autour de ses épaules et la rapprocher contre lui avant de déposer un simple baiser contre sa temple. Sans réfléchir, elle enfouie sa tête dans le coup du jeune homme et alors qu'elle prit conscience de la situation, elle remarqua qu'il avait désormais ses deux bras autour d'elle alors qu'il avait le visage contre le sien. "Le deuxième point, est le fait que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de recréer le monde magique, ou même notre version du monde magique, comme j'ai pu entendre certain en parler ces dernières semaines, mais le vrai deuxième point, c'est qu'il y a trop de personnes dans ce groupe que je supporte uniquement car je n'ai -ou plutôt n'avait- pas le choix. Même s'il faut bien avouer que pour un bon nombre d'entre eux, il est difficile de distinguer ce qu'ils pensent de ce que leur groupe proche pense."

Bellatrix n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir pour savoir qu'elle partageait son avis, avec un peu de réussite dans quelques mois -maximum-, elle pourra enfin avoir confiance dans toutes les personnes qui l'entourait. Car cela ne devrait pas être une surprise de savoir qu'elle soupçonnait que certain n'aurait désormais plus la moindre hésitation avant de lui enfoncer un poignard dans le dos.

 **OoOoO**

Son nom était Harry James Potter, il était née le 31 Juillet 1980 et il était mort le 2 Mai 1998.

'Le reste n'avait longtemps été que conjectures et déductions car les souvenirs de cette partie de ma vie ont été effacé pour ne laisser que les émotions de ses souvenirs, et les choses que j'avais appris. Je savais que j'avais été dans une école de magie mais je ne pouvais pas me rappeler de son nom où des gens que j'y ais fréquenté. Par contre je me rappelais de tout les sorts que j'avais appris. Je savais les capacités des vampires mais j'étais totalement incapable de vous en nommer un.

Ceci plus/ou le fait que j'étais le détenteur des reliques me donna une seconde chance. Je me suis retrouvé dans un endroit que l'on pourrait qualifier comme étant l'entre deux. J'aurais pu y rencontrer un certain directeur d'école mais j'y ais rencontré une entité qui se présenta comme la personnification de la mort.

Harry avait eu deux choix, le premier, de reprendre ou il en était, le choix que Dumbledore aurait proposé. Le deuxième, de retourner dans le passé. Ne laissant que des émotions à la place de ses souvenirs qui étaient vécu après le moment de retour. Pour que cela vaille le coup, l'entité lui proposa de choisir une capacité qu'il pourrais recevoir, très intelligemment Harry choisit la mémoire photographique, notamment car cela l'aiderait forcément énormément et dans toutes les situations.

J'imagine qu'Harry s'imaginait être envoyé quelques années (2ou3) plus tôt et sauvé tout le monde.

Le problème, c'était que la personnification de la mort était un ancien nécromant qui avait réussi à prendre ce pouvoir. Harry était un grand danger pour lui et il voulait donc s'en débarrasser ce qui fit qu'il l'envoya 2500 ans dans le passé, pour que l'échange soit équivalent, il modifia mon corps pour qu'il arrête -a jamais- de vieillir une fois qu'il aurait atteint l'âge de 25 ans. Il lui envoya les trois reliques et ce qu'il portait sur lui en plus. La cape était devenu en manteau maintenant qu'Harry était le maître confirmé… Il ne pouvait pas simplement détruire Harry, sa position l'en empêchait de plus Harry étant le Maître de la Mort il avait un choix d'action très limiter.

L'ancien nécromant avait été arrogant, terriblement arrogant. Il avait probablement imaginé que je n'aurais pas survécu dans l'environnement hostile de cette époque ou que quelqu'un me tuerait dans les prochains siècles. Et il faut avouer que j'avais frôlé la mort à de nombreuse reprise, mais dans mes affaires, il y avait un coffre rétrécit. Je vous vois venir, non, il n'avait pas 7 compartiment en faisant un appartement parfait introuvable et imprenable. Il y avait par contre la baguette que j'avais obtenu à onze ans, quelques semaines de valeur en nourriture, mes vêtement et une douzaines de livres. Un livre s'appelait 'Les sorts qui vous faciliteront la vie', un sort pour se laver les dents, un qui remplace le savon, un qui enlève la fourrure sur un animal, etc. La majorité des autres livres étaient des livres en Runes où en Arythmancie. Le nécromant m'avait donné tout le temps nécessaire pour me préparer à l'affronter à la fin des 2500ans -ce qui était obligatoire si je survivais jusque-là- comme je disais, arrogance.

Je n'étais pas parfait, très loin de là et les limites de ma situation -que j'avais découvert au fil du temps- n'avait pas aidé. J'ai fait la bataille de Troie, je me suis battu sous les ordres d'Achille mais la bataille c'est finit de la même manière. J'ai -relativement- rapidement comprit que je ne pouvais pas influencé directement l'Histoire, je pouvais sauvé une femme d'être violé ou prise en esclave mais je ne pouvais pas attaqué le groupe criminel responsable s'il était relativement influant historiquement.

J'ai frôlé la folie à cause de cela. Voir la misère du monde et ne pouvoir ne mettre qu'un bandage sur une des conséquences. Une goutte d'eau dans l'océan.

Voir un répétition des mêmes saloperie de politicien et de criminel pourrir la planète pendant que les mêmes victimes et martyre vivaient des cauchemars…

A la fin, j'ai essayé de faire au mieux, en prenant de temps à autres quelques années voir décennies pour faire le trie dans mes émotions. Pour me retrouver, pour faire la paix avec ce que j'étais, ce que je voulais faire.

Pour conclure, cette position de personnification de la mort ne m'intéressait tout simplement pas. Je voulais être libre de faire ce que je veux, où je veux, quand je veux.'

Alors qu'il c'était réveillé dans le passé -même s'il ne le savait pas encore-, il y avait un coffre rétrécit dans ses affaires. Et non, il n'avait pas 7 compartiment en faisant un appartement parfaitement introuvable et imprenable. Il y avait par contre la baguette qu'il avait obtenu lors de l'anniversaire de ses onze ans, quelques semaines de valeur en nourriture, ses vêtement et une douzaines de livres. Un livre s'appelait 'Les sorts qui vous faciliteront la vie', un sort pour se laver les dents, un qui remplace le savon, un qui enlève la fourrure sur un animal, etc. La majorité des autres livres étaient des livres en Runes ou en Arythmancie.

Sa capacité magique avait toujours été hallucinante, ceci avait avec les reliques créer une certaine sentience dans sa magie qui deviendra finalement la première magie familiale, celle des Peverell. Avec le temps, elle 'choisit' de renforcé les capacités de son corps, les progrès était lent, mais constant. Il n'était pas indestructible, ni immortel, mais il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour neutraliser Voldemort en protégeant les Potter du combat.

Il ne pouvait pas soulever un voiture physiquement, c'était inutile, sa magie était en accord la dessus, ce qui fut le plus augmenté furent ses capacité sensoriel -physique et magique-, sa vitesse, ses réflexes et sa capacité à se régénérer. Il ne pouvait pas récupérer un membre en attendant que le temps passe, mais il savait qu'une blessure par balle serait comme neuve en quelques heures -juste par ses capacités passives-. Sa force serait aujourd'hui proche d'un loug-garou -ce qui était déjà très bien. Une vélane l'avait informé qu'il avait une aura de mort et de danger, et les gobelins avaient une peur bleu de lui.

Le soir d'halloween 1981, il avait récupérer ses souvenirs et sauvais ses parents avant de détruire Voldemort dans un rituel pour lequel il lui avait fallu près de deux siècles afin de le finaliser une fois qu'il en avait eu l'idée. Il aurait pu le détruire de manière différente, mais en faisant ainsi, il effaçait beaucoup de problème en une fois. La marque noir quittera d'ailleurs complètement ses suiveurs dans les mois suivants.

Certain serait surpris du fait qu'il n'avait aucun désire de faire connaissance avec ses parents… Ils auraient raison d'être surpris, mais l'explication était simple. Il était un Dark Lord par le principe de ses actions même s'il n'était pas maléfique… Lily et James Potter cumulé n'avait pas un cinquantième de son existence, ils n'auraient pas comprit, ou cherché a comprendre son existence… Et il n'avait pas envie de leur imposé ce fardeau.

Ils y avaient certaines vérités qu'il était inutile de dévoilé. Voldemort était détruit, le petite Rose n'était pas un horcrux, les reliques de la morts n'existait pas/plus à la connaissance de ce monde… Il n'y avait aucune raison de les informés de chose qui n'aurait aucune influence sur leurs vie.

Hier, il était un combattant inégalé sur Terre et capable de survivre en milieu hostile sur le long terme. 7 coffres d'un seul compartiment chacun faisant par contre 3,5m de large sur 7m de long et 3m de haut. Un des coffres avait même -'seulement'- une tente magique. Malheureusement, elle n'était qu'un simple lit, une petite cuisine, un WC et une petite douche, plus grande et cela posait des problèmes avec le fait d'avoir un objet dans l'intérieur était agrandit dans un offre qui se rétrécissait, c'était celle qu'il utilisait en ce moment avec Bellatrix.

Même si honnêtement, cela lui suffisait parfaitement vu qu'il était le seul à pouvoir récupérer ce qu'il mettait dedans, même s'il venait à ne pas avoir le collier sur lui. Il l'avait d'abord garder comme collier avant d'apprendre à créer une poche dimensionnelle dans un tatouage sur son épaule. Malheureusement cette tentative avait faillit le tuer puisqu'il brisait une limite magique jusque là inconnu, il décida prudemment de ne pas recommencer ce genre d'expérience.

Ses deux baguette étaient attaché à ses avants-bras et il avait ses deux pistolets attaché a sa ceinture. Ses pistolets étaient des pistolets magiques, il en avait deux de chaque car il était devenu ambidextre après avoir cassé son bras droit. Aujourd'hui il ne savait rien sur ses prochains adversaires, car il y en aurait, Harry avait suffisamment d'expérience pour être certain de ce fait.

Harrison ne savait pas réellement pourquoi toute ces choses lui étaient revenu en tête, peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il était dans une nouvelle dimension, sa discussion avec Bellatrix sur l'attitude de certains -dont les parents Potter et Sirius faisaient parties. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir Bellatrix dans ses bras au réveil… Ils n'avaient rien fait, premièrement parce que leur relativement nouvelle relation magique faisait que les choses pourraient facilement devenir compliquées, et deuxièmement… hier elle était allé se coucher en sachant qu'il y avait une probabilité importante qu'elle meurt, et elle ne l'avait pas approchée. Peut-être qu'il analysait mal la situation -il était loin d'être un expert en relation- mais c'était qu'il voyait les choses.

De plus il n'était pas certain qu'il voulait une relation -quel qu'en soit le type-, vu qu'il était habitué à vivre seul, de plus il se voyait mal entré dans une relation sans que l'autre personne ne sache au moins une partie des secrets de sa vie. Bellatrix n'était peut-être même pas intéressée de cette manière… Ah, les joies de la maîtrise -très poussé- en occlumencie, la capacité d'avoir un regard objectif sur ses propres sentiments, il était plus intéressé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il entendit un léger murmure venir de son compagnon et remarqua qu'il avait inconsciemment commencé à caresser ces cheveux, réellement plus intéressé…

"N'arrête pas." Vu la voix, elle était plus qu'à moitié endormis, mais sa déclaration sembla la réveiller complètement, et malgré son rougissement, elle ne rétracta pas sa demande. Demande qu'il n'eut aucun scrupule à satisfaire, c'était après tout, un privilège particulièrement satisfaisant. Elle semblait hésiter longuement avant de parler, et visiblement ses caresses n'accélérait pas ces capacités de réflexions. "Si cela n'avait pas été nécessaire dans le cadre de ma… réhabilitation, est-ce-que tu m'aurais -a ce moment-là- proposer de rejoindre ta famille, car c'est ce que c'est, même en tant que vassale ?"

Il était facile de comprendre pourquoi elle avait hésiter avant de poser la question, "comme ta précision l'implique, aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas le moindre doute sur ce choix. A l'époque, je n'aurais probablement pas proposé que tu rejoigne la famille Peverell car je serais partit du principe que tu étais heureuse dans la famille Black, de plus faire une telle proposition dans un contexte différent aurait été un peu trop présomptueux pour moi. Surtout pour que tu deviennes ma vassale. Cela dit, lorsque Amélia m'a poser la question, cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que j'avais commencé à y penser."

Elle semblait être rassuré sans être surprise, ce qui à son tour le rassura sur la santé de leur relation. "Est-ce-que… est-ce-que tu envisage d'inviter Narcissa dans la famille ? Pas maintenant, mais sur le long terme."

Il n'hésita qu'un instant avant de poser la question que lui inspirait celle de Bellatrix, "en étant égale ou en tant que vassale ?"

"Pour les deux, maintenant que tu me le fait remarqué, mais à la base je demandais en tant que vassale.

"Fondamentalement je ne serais pas contre, on s'entend plutôt bien et elle est suffisamment doué dans beaucoup de domaine pour qu'elle n'est pas de problème à travailler avec nous." Il y réfléchit quelques instants de plus avant de continuer. "Notamment pour tout ce qui serait diplomatie et négociation, malgré mon âge, ce n'est pas des sujets dans lesquels je suis doué. J'imagine que si elle nous joignait au moment de la séparation du groupe… ce ne serait qu'une histoire de temps avant que cela n'arrive. En tant qu'égale… je ne la placerais pas au dessus de toi, et il faudra probablement plusieurs années afin que tu puisse devenir mon égale en étant une vassale. Tu encore pas mal de chemin avant de pouvoir en arriver là."

Ce n'était pas par manque de volonté, c'était simplement le fonctionnement de la magie des ¨Peverell, elle ne pourrait pas évoluer son contrat de vassale tant que le magie familiale n'aura pas atteint le stade nécessaire, des choses qu'il avait déjà expliqué à Bellatrix. "OK."

"Et toi Bella, qu'en penserais-tu ?" Il était plutôt curieux sur ce point pour être honnête.

"Si je t'ai posé la question c'est majoritairement car je ne sais pas quoi en pensé…"

Quelques heures plus tard les Flamel arrivèrent avec leur tente pour s'installer sur le deuxième site, ils installèrent une zone de portoloin marchant dans les deux sens afin de relier les deux sites, et les deux Peverell partirent en exploration comme plusieurs autre duo. Hermione, Lily et Narcissa s'occupait d'étudier la planète, Sinistra s'occupait d'étudier les constellations environnantes.

Daphnée et Rose s'occupaient de patrouiller un site, et les deux Delacour s'occupaient de l'autre vu qu'elle avait décidé de vivre là. Filius, James, Sirius, Nymphadora et Amélia étaient partit sur le site sur lequel s'était arrêté de véhicule qui avait été observé la veille.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione était ravie du travail qu'elles avaient réussi à faire pendant la matinée alors qu'elles s'arrêtaient pour manger. Toutes leurs mesures disaient que la planète était viable et n'était pas en fin de vie, ou des choses du style. La magie était différente dans ce monde, plus répandu mais beaucoup plus passive. La probabilité qu'il y ait des gens qui puissent la manipuler était très haute, mais elles se posaient de vrai question sur les pouvoirs que cela pourrait engendrer, et surtout leur variété.

Le monde magique était loin d'être parfait, mais énormément de sort, de potion, de ward ou encore de rituel aux effets tous plus variés les un que les autres composaient autrefois le monde magique. C'était leur normalité, mais elles se confrontaient à la possibilité que les capacités existantes soient beaucoup plus restreinte dans ce monde. Narcissa avait postuler que s'ils étaient beaucoup plus avancé technologiquement, peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'autant de variété dans leur magie.

Hermione trouvait tout cela extrêmement fascinant.

Elle avait énormément apprit depuis le début de la guerre, et si elle aurait bien sur préférer que la guerre n'arrive pas. Sur un plan purement personnel, une fois qu'elle eu réussi à faire le deuil de ses parents, il était évident que sa vie aujourd'hui était meilleure que ce qu'elle était avant l'invasion.

Car jusqu'à l'invasion son temps à Hogwarts était particulièrement difficile, rien d'extrême, mais l'isolation, les réflexions blessantes et les messes basses prenaient de l'effet au bout d'un moment, d'ailleurs, ce n'aurait pas pu être bien pire puisque Harrison Peverell avait apparemment laissé un système dans la ward stone d'Hogwarts qui avertissait les elfes de maison du château lorsque quelqu'un avait des problèmes. En mille ans d'éxistance, avec des sorts ou des potions qui font froid dans le dos, il n'y avait jamais eu de viol ou de meurtre dans l'enceinte du château, de plus tout les élèves atteint d'abus domestiques avaient été repérés et aidés.

Et rien qu'avec cette seule invention, Harrison Peverell était devenu une légende et quelqu'un d'extrêmement apprécié dans le monde magique, et elle faisait partie de ses admirateurs, si elle avait eu a choisir entre lui et Dumbledore, elle l'aurait choisit sans hésiter et s'était quelque chose que le dernier directeur d'Hogwarts n'avait apparemment jamais été capable d'accepté car la famille Peverell était clairement une famille de magie noire.

Hermione aurait pu devenir amis avec Luna Lovegood vu qu'elles étaient toute les deux ciblés par Cho Chang, mais Luna devint amis avec Rose Potter, et si cette dernière n'était pas comme Chang, c'était quelqu'un de difficilement approchable et leur personnalité n'arriveraient pas à fonctionner paisiblement ensemble.

Depuis qu'elle faisait partie de ce groupe, plutôt que de ce rapprocher de quelqu'un, Hermione avait surtout essayer de s'entendre avec tout le monde. Hermione était une fille extrêmement intelligente et avait comprit que ce groupe allait se fracturer, et son problème était comment il allait se fracturer. Plus le temps passait, plus elle se disait qu'elle allait prendre un risque et suivre une ou deux personnes et faire avec les autres personnes qui viendront dans ce groupe là.

Bien entendu, sa décision serait plus simple si elle avait une quelconque idée de ce qu'elle voulait désormais faire de sa vie, et pour avoir une quelconque idée de ce qu'elle voulait désormais faire de sa vie, il lui fallait des informations sur l'état technologique -notamment- des civilisations présentes dans ce nouveau monde.


	3. Premier Contact Hostile et Mine

**Chapitre 1 : Premier Contact Hostile & Mine**

Olivier Dubois et Michael Corner étaient un des groupes parties en exploration de la planète, et ce qui leur arriva était avec le recul à la fois une évidence et une erreur surprenante. Michael venait d'abattre un animal vu que les groupes auraient besoin de nourriture vu qu'ils voulaient éviter de taper dans leurs réserves de vivres ne sachant pas combien de temps ils en auraient besoin. Olivier et Michael faisait de la bonne moitié du groupe qui avait bu la veille pour fêter leur survie. Ils faisaient également partie de ceux qui n'hésitait à solutionner leur problèmes par la force alors qu'ils étaient loin d'être dans les dix meilleures combattants du groupe.

Certain pourrait dire qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'être dans les dix premiers pour être un bon combattant, et c'était parfaitement vrai. Cependant il avait été expliqué par Nicholas qu'ils devaient absolument éviter le transplanage tant que des recherches supplémentaires n'avaient pas été effectuer cela pourrait attirer facilement l'attention des êtres ayant de la magie vu que les portoloin étaient déjà très limites sur ce point. De plus il avait été répété plusieurs fois avant le voyage dimensionnel, et répété la veille par Sirius Black que même si s'était difficile, ils ne devaient pas se relâché notamment car ils n'avaient que très peu d'information sur les capacités de combat présentes dans ce monde.

Pour et malgré tout cela, Michael ne vit rien avant que son ventre ne soit transpercé par un tir de blaster, et Olivier ne pu que commencer une manœuvre d'évasion qui lui sauva la vie mais fit qu'il perdu le contrôle de son balais avant de se retrouver au sol. Bien entendu, ses instincts étaient de retour et il avait a peine touché le sol lorsqu'il retourna le feu avec son pistolet tout en annonçant sur son oreillette : "Ici Olivier ! Sous feu ennemis dans la forêt à 200 kilomètres nord-nord-est du site 1. Michael est mal en point vu sa manière de tirer et le fait qu'il ne bouge pas, je suis à 40 mètres de lui. Son armure personnel s'est faite traverser comme du beurre ! Au moins 10 ennemis au Sud-Est de ma position."

Immédiatement il eu une réponse : "Ici Charlie, je suis avec mon frère, 5 à 7 minutes de toi."

"Ici Michael, pas de dégâts critiques mais ne je peux pas bouger sans me retrouver à découvert." Sa voix était labouré et tremblante.

Enchaîné par Amélia : "Ici groupe Explo. 1 ! On arrive pour vous donner du renfort aussi vite que possible !"

Il y avait un silence radio complet de la part des autres, vu qu'ils étaient trop loin pour pouvoir faire quelques chose, et qu'il était préférable de ne pas parler dans ce cas afin de facilité les communications. Malheureusement, ni Michael, ni Olivier, ni les deux Weasley ne connaissait de magie médicale suffisamment importante pour gérer ce genre de chose. Moins de deux minutes après la réponse d'Amélia, Michael hurla dans l'oreillette : "Grenade Olivier !"

Ce dernier ne tarda pas et envoya un jet de vent sur la grenade avec sa baguette magique pour la renvoyée vers le lanceur faisant au moins deux morts. Malheureusement, il fut atteint par un tir de blaster en pleine tête quelques secondes plus tard et c'est ainsi qu'ils perdirent leur premier membre en plusieurs mois, moins de 24 heures après leur arriver sur cette planète.

Une fois que le retour de la grenade en plein vol avait été assimilé, ce fait sembla faire hésiter leurs attaquants quelques instants, un temps qui était suffisant afin que Michael puisse se mettre à couvert plus facilement, avant d'utiliser 'Serpensortia', et de convoquer trois serpent venimeux vers ses ennemis en espérant gagner le temps nécessaire pour les deux Weasley arrive avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour lui.

Harrison qui continuait d'explorer avec Bellatrix donna un simple conseil : "On a aucune idée de quand ou de sous quelle forme ils recevront des renforts, si l'élimination du groupe ennemi est trop risqué n'hésitez pas à faire une retraite." L'élimination du groupe ennemi était préférable car si les informations étaient transmit, leur anonymat était fini et leurs ennemis seront mieux préparer lors de la prochaine confrontation. Il avait également assumé qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls car il était plus prudent de toujours pensé ainsi.

Lorsque Charlie et William arrivèrent, ils avaient déjà ranger leurs balais et ils commençaient à couvrir un Corner qui était mal en point après avoir subit plusieurs explosions proches de lui. Les serpents avaient fait quelques dégâts mais avait surtout répandu une certaine panique, peut-être car ce genre n'était normalement pas présent sur la planète ? C'était quelque chose à vérifier.

La situation s'était largement équilibré dans les moments qui suivirent l'arriver des deux premiers renforts, et Charlie avait profité de ce fait pour léviter Michael doucement et au ras du sol afin qu'il ne soit pas repéré avec sa baguette dans sa main gauche, alors qu'il tirait un tir de barrage de son pistolet qui était dans sa main droite. Pendant ce temps là, William multipliait les sorts explosifs avec son pistolet et des sorts perforateurs avec sa baguette, évidement pour l'un comme pour l'autre, une telle utilisation de magie simultanée faisait des ravages dans leurs réserves magiques. Mais ils avaient l'impression d'avoir prit l'avantage trop facilement, et croyant une mauvaise surprise, ils avaient accéléré les choses en espérant une arrivée rapide du Groupe d'Exploration 1.

Lorsque ce groupe arriva, Michael était dans un état critique et Amélia prit le commandement : "Filius, occupe toi de Michael, je vais aider à te couvrir. Sirius, James et Tonks, prenaient les à revers afin de les prendre en sandwich !" Moins de 4 minutes après leur arriver, le groupe ennemi était annihiler, malheureusement, les blessures de Michael avait été trop grave au moment où Filius était arriver, il était la deuxième perte de la journée.

Après avoir récupérer tout ce qui pouvait l'être, ils mirent le feu à la zone, en laissant les cadavres amis et ennemis sur place. Ils n'allaient pas conserver les corps, et les enterrés sur une base qu'ils espéraient quitter prochainement n'avait aucun sens. Le groupe retournerait au site 1 afin d'y déposer les deux Weasley pour qu'il puisse se remettre de leur fatigue magique et de leur blessure, la suite devant encore être décidée. Le symbole présent qui était présent sur l'épaule des personnes et sur le véhicule avait été décrit à tout le monde.

Filius avait pu commencer à analyser les armes et le véhicule de transport qui avait été détruit, ils s'étaient apparemment arrêté car ils étaient en panne avant de remarquer Michael et Olivier. Il pu facilement en conclure, que vu l'ancienneté apparente de ce qui restait du véhicule, il avait au moins vingt ans, mais l'énergie qui était utilisé était quelque chose qui semblait au moins avoir un bon siècle d'avance sur ce qui était présent sur terre, information qu'elle avait transmis sur leur réseau. Voulant avoir la possibilité d'étudier ceci plus en profondeur, ils avaient placé le moteur dans l'espace qu'ils avaient fait dans leurs coffres avant de partir ce matin là.

Alors qu'Amélia réfléchissait sur la marche à suivre désormais, la voix d'Harrison se fit entendre : "Les explorations prennent une plus grande priorités, on doit se considéré comme étant en territoire complètement hostile jusqu'à preuve du contraire. On ne peut pas se permettre de continuer à avancer dans l'ombre comme cela, ils pourraient être toutes une armée qu'on en saurait rien. De plus quelle que soit la situation, la possibilité d'obtenir la liberté relative des conséquences de l'évolution des choses sur une planète que représente le voyage dans l'espace est une opportunité qui ne se refuse pas."

Amélia le suivit sur cette pensée, "faites désormais vos explorations en groupe de 4… à part pour les deux Peverell, vous êtes suffisamment doué pour savoir ce que vous faite, il y aussi le fait que votre travail d'équipe est tellement bien huilé que deux autres personnes vous feraient probablement plus de mal qu'autre chose."

 **OoOoO**

Harrison échangea un regard avec Bellatrix avant de confirmer cette pensée oralement, il modifia ensuite la fréquence magique de son oreillette afin qu'il puisse entendre les autres mais qu'ils ne puissent pas l'entendre, son équipière l'imitant avant qu'elle ne le questionne sur leur fréquence personnelle : "On a survie une invasion de démon pendant plus de deux ans et demi, et il a fallut 9 combattant dont 2 n'ont pas survécu pour que l'on s'occupe d'un groupe d'une dizaine de moldus !"

"On ne sait pas si se sont des moldus, mais je te l'accorde, ils en étaient probablement. Je n'y avais jamais trop pensé mais… les démons étaient tous des combattants de corps à corps, rapide, résistant et ayant des instincts exceptionnelles certes, mais des combattants de corps à corps."

"C'est une blague !? On est des sorciers et sorcières, c'est dans notre nature de savoir se battre à distance !" S'exclama Bellatrix.

Harrison soupira avant de répondre, mais ce n'était pas dirigé contre son interlocutrice, "Nous, oui. Il fait que tu es conscience qu'une bonne partie de notre groupe n'a que très brièvement connu le duellisme, ou l'entraînement au combat magique contre d'autre sorcier."

"Mais… ce que tu veux dire c'est qu'à part ceux qui ce sont entraîné aux duellisme, et ceux qui ont connu la guerre impliquant Voldemort de manière active, tout les autres n'ont aucune expérience a part peut-être des duels de gamin dans les couloirs d'Hogwarts ? Ils n'ont jamais fait l'effort d'apprendre l'art du combat magique alors qu'ils étaient dans une guerre ?" La voix de Bellatrix était cette fois beaucoup plus résignée, même si son incrédulité envers la situation était facilement notable.

"Ils ont apprit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le combat contre les démons. Données et stratégies récupérés par ceux qui connaissent l'art du combat magique, mais on a rarement eu le temps ou l'occasion de leur apprendre plus. Personnellement, je ne m'y étais pas intéressé car il faisait le boulot et que j'avais beaucoup d'autre chose à l'esprit, et il est possible qu'ils aient cru avoir un niveau général qui n'était en fait qu'un niveau contre un adversaire spécifique." 'Ce qui était clairement une erreur, ces données auraient du être pris en compte afin que cette situation soit évitée dès que la possibilité de voyage inter-dimensionel avait sérieusement été étudié.' Pensa Harrison agacé, et ce fut Bellatrix qui continua sa pensée.

"Quand tu parlais de problème avec un groupe de cette taille sans vrai commandement, tu parlais de ce genre de chose." Ce n'était pas une question.

"Entre autres, je parlais aussi des doigts qui seront probablement pointé dans les heures ou les jours qui viennent. Après, extérieurement, on est malheureusement un groupe habitué au perte et à la mort, peut-être qu'il n'y aura pas ou peu de réaction orale pointant vers une confrontation, mais je serais très surprit si certain ne se servait pas de ce genre d'incident afin de justifier leur comportement plus tard."

Il avait une opinion de certain qui était très basse, notamment au vu du traitement émotionnelle de Bellatrix, peut-être trop basse car il avait des attentes qui était trop haute. Trop haute car il avait plus de 2500 ans d'existence, et le regard que lui lança Bellatrix convoyait la pensée qu'il était trop exigeant, mais le fait qu'elle ne dit rien laissait également pensé qu'elle partageait aussi certains de ses doutes. Car le fait que les difficultés de certain soit compréhensible, ne solutionnait en aucun cas les choses. Et comme ils l'avaient dit la veille, il n'était en aucun cas acceptable que les choses continue ainsi.

Harrison vu quelque chose et ralentit en sortant sa longue vue, avant de dire, "il y a des fumés dans cette direction, on va aller vérifier," à Bellatrix, avant de contacter Amélia en lui disant : "On a peut-être trouvé quelque chose, on va contactera quand on sera sur place."

Ils arrivèrent finalement sur place pour voir une grande mine, "contact ! Présence du symbole qui a été décrit ! Demande silence des communications envers nous, on va explorer la base, vous pourrez vous inquiété si on a pas reprit contact dans trois heures." Après avoir parlé Harrison coupa les communications possible vers lui -hors Bellatrix, une procédure suivit sa collaboratrice. Trois heures pouvaient paraître très long mais sachant qu'il pouvait reprendre contact d'eux même en moins d'une seconde, c'était beaucoup moins surprenant. "Il y a des robots, ils viennent clairement de plusieurs générations vu les évolutions visibles, s'ils utilisent des robots comme cela, c'est très probablement une ressource au moins relativement commune et facile d'accès. La machinerie est clairement vieillissante, mais sans commune mesure à ce qui existait sur Terre."

Ils décidèrent de se rapprocher de la mine en cherchant les dispositifs de surveillance, il était à moins de cinquante mètre d'un robot mais n'avait toujours pas remarquer le moindre être vivant, ou un quelconque système de surveillance. Bellatrix utilisa 'Homenium Revelio' afin de connaître l'emplacement des êtres vivants dans le périmètre. Il y avait quatre personne sur le site, trois dans une tour au milieu de la mine, probablement des gardes ou des personnes en charge du bon fonctionnement de la mine. La quatrième était un peu plus loin et allongé, et Harrison avait une idée, le genre d'idée qui aurait rendu Hermione folle dans sa première vie, le genre de plan qui le rendait certain du fait qu'il ne se satisferait pas sur le long terme d'une vie tranquille au bord d'un lac.

Il créa un portoloin, en visualisant l'intérieur de pièce dans laquelle étaient les trois personnes consciente, laisser sa magie le guidé afin de ne pas atterrir dans un objet, et voila. Et non, ce n'était pas comme cela que l'on faisait un portoloin, d'ailleurs cette manière avait un voyage particulièrement plus désagréable.

Il y eu moins d'un quart de seconde entre son atterrissage et son analyse des trois autre personne dans la pièce, ils étaient tout les trois conscient. La quatrième était à une vingtaine de mètre plus loin à l'étage supérieur, elle était également inconsciente. L'autre chose qu'il remarqua était que son voyage ne résonnait aussi bruyamment dans la magie ambiante que le portoloin qu'avait utilisé les Flamel ce matin alors que ce type était sensé être beaucoup plus bruyant, même s'il était loin d'atteindre le bruit moyen d'un transplanage. Il sentait la magie plus clairement dans ce monde, et ses sens était passivement beaucoup plus précis alors qu'ils étaient déjà surhumain au départ, ce qui lui permettait de faire ce genre d'analyse aussi rapidement.

Bien entendu, il fallait qu'il arrive pile au milieu des trois hommes alors qu'ils portaient des armes à feu. Ce genre de coïncidence s'accumulait depuis qu'il avait uni trois reliques légendaires, et évidemment, ils l'observaient comme s'il était un être surnaturel… le fait qu'il venait d'arriver instantanément par voie magique ne les excusaient pas ! C'était affreusement malpoli de regarder un étranger comme cela.

Lorsqu'il vit leurs mains se diriger vers les armes, il réagit... quand il était plus jeune, il aurait essayé d'expliquer sa situation, aujourd'hui... le menacé c'était signé un arrêt de mort. Impitoyable mais nécessaire au vue de sa vie. Il dégaina ses deux pistolets et abattu celui qui avait attrapé son pistolet avant de blesser les deux autres aux deux mains chacun.

Il les tuerait, il n'avait même pas essayer de communiquer avant d'aller vers la confrontation, même s'il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'ils hurlaient. Les deux première fois qu'il avait laissé survivre quelqu'un qui avait essayé de le tuer avait suffit pour cette leçon. Mais pour l'instant il avait besoin d'information, il avait différent moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait mais… Il décida de voir a quel genre de personne il avait affaire. L'avantage de la légilimencie était qu'a partir d'un certain niveau on pouvait savoir si un souvenir était faux ou modifier, ce qui voulait dire qu'à partir de ce niveau, réussir à lui mentir pendant une probe était impossible. Il rendit également le deuxième inconscient d'une suggestion mental avec un regard.

Il cherchait précisément les crimes qu'il avait commit, s'il était religieux, il parlerait de péché mais il ne l'était pas. Il trouva rapidement, ils étaient des criminels employé par une compagnie criminelle qui gérait la majorité de la planète, c'était le symbole de cette compagnie qu'ils avaient aperçu sur le mur de la tour. La quatrième personne était la récompense d'un bon travail sur une mission compliquée pour un marchand de la capitale -la personne n'avait pas de quoi payé sur place pensant qu'ils ne survivraient pas, en voyant la colère des criminels il offrit la fille pour les calmer. Ils l'avaient chacun utiliser brutalement jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde conscience de manière répété -la dernière fois datait d'à peine quelques heures.

Le criminel avait l'air d'avoir comprit qu'il allait souffrir car il essaya de se débattre fortement en voyant ses yeux après la fin d'un souvenir dont le sorcier ce serait passer. Malheureusement, il ne l'oublierait jamais… les travers d'une mémoire photographique en plus d'être un maître occlumen. Il avait souvent entendu que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur émeraude terrifiante et surtout similaire a un certain sortilège lorsqu'il s'énervait.

Vu ce qu'il venait de voir, il était facile de décider qu'il utiliserait la méthode la plus efficace -c'était également la plus douloureuse, les choses marchaient souvent de cette manière- il s'agissait d'un 'petit rituel' qu'il avait créer -un dérivé du projet initial-, c'était un mix de légilimencie, d'occlumencie et de nécromancie. Après ce qui lui était arrivé dans sa jeunesse, les magies concernant les âmes l'avait extrêmement intéressé, il avait découvert que retiré la partie qui constituait les souvenirs d'une personne était 'très facile'. Il suffisait juste de briser la partie correspondante de l'âme en question afin de récupérer les souvenirs.

Pour avoir essayer sur un sculpteur, on ne récupérait qu'environ 10 % des capacités mentales correspondante de la personne. Normalement les souvenirs serait dans le désordre et incomplet mais avec une mémoire photographique et une maîtrise en occlumencie, il aurait TOUTES les connaissances de la personne viser. Bien sur une force mentale opposé ou des boucliers d'occlumencie pouvaient compliqué le procédé, mais le sujet d'aujourd'hui n'était qu'un bandit pathétique sans trace de magie 'active'.

Il prit une grande respiration avant de l'assommer et d'aller chercher Bellatrix et de lui expliqué la situation, elle était au courant de ce qu'il allait aire et elle était parfaitement d'accord avec lui. Pendant qu'il s'occuperait de lui, Bellatrix s'occuperait de la quatrième personne, et elle relierait aux autres les informations qu'il avait déjà récupéré.

Le procédé -pour les souvenirs- prit presque deux heures, et en ayant vu que c'était un pilote qui servait de garde, alors que l'autre bandit encore vivant était un mécano -et que lui même n'y connaissait rien en vaisseau spatial, tout du moins, rien de ce niveau- il décida de recommencer l'expérience avec le second après avoir prévenu les autres qu'ils avaient la situation sous contrôle. Pendant ce temps, là, Bellatrix récupéra un maximum de chose dans la tour après avoir approfondit le sommeil de la jeune fille, lorsqu'elle vit que cela demandait des capacités de soin supérieur au sienne. Elle récupéra arme, nourriture, eau, tout les documents qu'elle trouvait et autres chose du genre. Près de 4 heures après son arrivé, il récupéra leurs armes -et autres : argent, papier d'identité, carte bancaire, etc.- et les jeta par la fenêtre avant de mettre le feu au corps.

Évidemment, il ne venait pas d'obtenir cinquante-sept ans -à eux deux- de souvenir, car il ne pouvait récupérer que les souvenirs et connaissance encore présente. Entre les souvenirs de jeunesse qui s'oublie, les journées sans choses marquantes qui s'efface dans notre subconscient et les connaissances qui se perde si on y a pas pensé pendant un certain temps… Il n'avait pas reçu cinquante ans, et ce qu'il avait reçu été absorbé qu'en surface, il faudra plusieurs jours pour que tout soit parfaitement assimilé mais ceci se faisait en permanence de manière passive donc ce n'était pas très grave.

Cela voulait juste dire qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire plus d'une dizaine de fois par mois afin que son esprit ce stabilise et qu'il ne soit pas influencé par les pensés des personnes qui étaient resté dans les souvenirs, et pour être précis, ce n'était 'que' la septième et huitième fois qu'il le faisait… vu sa durée de vie, ce n'était pas tant que cela. Un autre problème était le fait que les informations étaient 'contaminés' par la personne, si elle 'savait' des choses fausses, il apprenait des choses fausses, pareil pour les données sur lesquels il avait une manière de pensé différente. Si pour eux s'était normale d'utiliser un être capable d'intelligence comme il le faisait avec leurs esclave, il recevait des informations qui laissaient pensé que c'était le cas. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il avait fait les deux -afin d'avoir deux opinions sur les connaissances en commun.

A la base ce rituel venait du fait qu'il avait essayé d'obtenir les informations de cette manière sur un objet tel qu'un livre et plus tard sur un système tel qu'internet même si ce dernier avait du être manier avec précaution. Apprendre ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de pour-cent des informations sur internet d'un coup le tuerait dans l'instant sans le moindre doute. Il n'avait jamais réussit ni l'un, ni l'autre. Mais il avait remarqué que sa magie -à travers son occlumencie- triait, organisait et analysait passivement toute les informations qu'il voyait ou enregistrait par un de ses sens. Il avait théorisé que cela venait du fait que sa magie s'était automatiser à travailler sur son occlumencie après les premiers siècles où il le faisait de manière régulière 'manuellement'.

Il n'avait également pas exclu la possibilité qu'il puisse faire de genre de chose sans trop de difficulté car il était le maître des reliques… Pour être tout à fait honnête, une partie des connaissances s'était organisé dans son esprit pendant le rituel. Son expérience de pilote d'avion avait aidé avec le pilotage du vaisseau, son expérience en mécanique avait aidé à comprendre la mécanique de ce monde, son expérience avec les livres de lois et leurs évolution d'une bonne dizaine de pays aidaient dans la compréhension des lois galactiques, et le fait qu'il pouvait parlé couramment une cinquantaine de langue terrienne avait rendu l'apprentissage du Galactique Basique ridiculement facile. Même le binaire, connu dans ses bases par le mécano n'était pas si difficile une fois qu'on avait comprit les bases. C'était dans ce genre de réflexion qu'il réalisait à quel point il était unique, et dans un sens c'était son plus grand espoir en arrivant dans ce monde, le fait de trouver quelqu'un aussi unique que lui, mais peut-être qu'il avait déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour le comprendre ce qui était déjà pas mal, musa t-il en pensant à Bellatrix.

Les souvenirs récupérés ne l'encourageait que très peu a croire de manière réaliste en la possibilité de rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi unique que lui, mais même s'ils n'étaient pas aussi unique que lui, certains être dans cette galaxie semblait au moins intéressant à observer.

Il ne fut pas surprit d'apprendre l'existence d'une guerre ou de réseaux d'esclavage inter-planétaire, il fut surprit de voir qu'il n'y avait probablement pas de sorcier dans leur genre -ou au moins son genre originel pour ce qui le concernait- et de l'existence de ces combattants appelé les Jedi.

Il apprit qu'il se trouvait sur une planète nommée D-37, à l'extérieur de la galaxie derrière l'Espace Hutt, mais sous son contrôle officieux. Il n'y avait plus rien de connu plus loin du cœur de la galaxie après cette planète. L'Espace Hutt plus gros esclavagiste de la galaxie… Les reliques étaient vraiment loin d'être subtile… car ce qu'il n'avait pas dit aux autres, c'étaient qu'il avait utilisé les reliques afin de les pointés vers un nouvel univers pour augmenter leur chance de survie.

Il fut ravi d'apprendre l'existence de l'Holonet et du fait qu'il pouvait l'atteindre dés qu'il était en orbite d'une planète civilisé par exemple, et il remarqua que l'installé sur un site ne serait pas si difficile, et que cela ne serait pas un brèche de sécurité vu qu'il était disponible partout sur la planète, il passerait une partie de son temps dessus afin d'apprendre un maximum de chose sur cette galaxie avant de décider de son future. Prendre des décisions sans information revenait à remettre sa vie -et celle de nos proches- dans les mains de la chance… Quelques choses que toute personne relativement sage et intelligente ayant ne serait-ce qu'un vingtième de sa durée de vie avait forcément apprit.

Il fut agréablement surprit de voir l'étendue de la galaxie parcouru -cela facilitera son penchant pour la discrétion et gardé sa vie privée… privée- de plus, il y avait tant de monde et d'espèce à découvrir de recherche à faire avec cette magie qui semblait bien différente même s'il pouvait utiliser la sienne sans le moindre changement… la encore, il se demandait si c'était normale ou en rapport avec les reliques.

En parlant d'espèce, il était temps qu'il aille rencontrer -et soigner tant qu'il y était- une Twi 'lek violette de dix-neuf ans... selon les dires du vendeur à l'époque. Il y avait également un droïde astromech de série R2 nommé R2-Z7 dans la tour et il alla s'en occuper avant d'allée examiné la jeune femme et voir ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus que Bellatrix.

Quelques instants plus tard, il l'avait trouvé par terre allongé sur le ventre, avec la tête tourné de son côté. Elle était nue avec un collier en métal attaché au sol près d'elle et il était de facile de voir les bleues et le nez casser malgré sa couleur de peau. Après avoir hésiter quelques instants, il appliqua un sortilège de sommeil profond qui durerait aux moins quelques heures, et il utilisa ensuite une de ses baguettes -If, crin de Théastral, 29,5cm- pour ouvrir la peau afin d'extraire la puce d'esclave qu'il plaça sur la commode avec la commande et le collier, refermé la peau ne prit quelques secondes après lesquels il commença à l'examiné grâce à un sort d'analyse médicale. La liste était longue, blessures interne et externe, ses cotes étaient très mal en point, plusieurs étaient fracturées, la majorité avaient déjà été cassée, tout cela et bien plus encore n'avaient jamais été réellement soigné…

Elle devait faire un peu plus d'1m 60, et avait le corps naturellement fin, même si elle était bien en dessous de son poids idéal… indépendamment de sa volonté. Ce genre de chose était facile à analysé si on avait les bonnes connaissances, un simple problème de masse moyenne des organes, muscles et des os, de taille et finalement de la forme du squelette.

Elle -ils ne savaient même pas son nom, d'emprunt ou réel… c'était ce genre de détail qui faisait qu'il n'aurait jamais le moindre regret pour ce qu'il leur avait fait- n'était tout pas soignable, malgré son nom, la magie ne pouvait pas tout faire. La sauvée impliquait un soin personnel journalier de quelqu'un ayant son niveau médicale pendant plusieurs mois pour qu'elle puisse avoir les capacités physiques de vivre une vie normale. C'était sans compter l'état psychologique dans lequel elle était par tout ce qui lui était arriver et toutes les drogues qu'ils lui avaient données… Elle était a peine cohérente la dernière fois qu'elle était réveillée…

Ils pourraient la lié à sa magie de manière temporaire afin de facilité les choses, mais vu sa faiblesse, il devrait y mettre une grosse dose faisant d'elle son esclave magique… sans parler des résultats psychologiques d'inondé une psychée aussi détruite qu'elle l'était avec une magie aussi 'lourde', il estimait a plus de 90 % la possibilité qu'elle perte tout ce qui lui restait de personnalité. Lui faire traverser un enfer médicale pour en faire une esclave sans personnalité... non, il n'avait pas la volontée de faire cela.

Il avait originalement été surprit en découvrant qu'il pouvait placé ce genre de sort sur un moldu sur Terre, mais avait comprit avec le temps que toute vie avait de la magie en elle, c'était juste que dans un moldu -ou encore la majorité des animaux- elle était tellement faible qu'on ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était là. C'était notamment cette comparaison là -même si elle était vrai- qui était responsable pour le fait qu'une grande partie des sorciers – surtout à certaines époques- regardaient les moldus comme des animaux et que, dans la même logique, un crime contre eux n'était pas -pour eux- vraiment un crime.

Bien entendu Harry avait trouvé ce raisonnement complètement stupide, mais malheureusement c'était un problème récurrent avec le fait que le public n'avait pas les connaissances, l'ouverture d'esprit ou le recul sur la situation pour comprendre correctement les nouvelles découvertes. Le scientifique qui avait fait partager sa découverte avait voulu mettre l'accent sur le fait que toute vie était magique… la population générale avait retenu que les moldus étaient comme des animaux. Bien entendu, avec ce genre d'anecdote, ce qui lui était arrivé durant sa scolarité était beaucoup moins surprenant.

Pour en revenir à la jeune femme, les poisons dans son corps avaient trop de dégâts pour qu'elle vive plus de quelques années si tout était mis en œuvre pour la soignée sans lien magique, et la soignée serait long et douloureux pour elle, si bien que si elle avait un an pour elle au finale, ce serait déjà surprenant, la soignée afin de lui apprendre qui lui restait un an à vivre avec la dépression qui suivrait ? Autant en finir tout de suite, d'un simple mouvement de baguette, il arrêta son cœur et elle mourut ainsi.

 **OoOoO**

Lorsque Bellatrix eu fini de fouiller la tour, elle retourna voir Harrison vu qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ou entendu depuis qu'il lui avait confié le robot qu'il avait nommé R2-Z7. Elle se demandait également où il en était avec l'alien, et lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce, elle le trouva assis par terre contre le mur, le regard dirigée vers ce qui semblait être une jeune femme dont l'espèce était inconnue mais Bellatrix remarqua qu'il avait en fait le regard dans le vide et qu'elle ne respirait pas. Le simple, "je ne suis pas un dieu…" abattu d'Harrison lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé.

Elle posa la main sur son l'épaule avant de lui demander doucement, "Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas mieux d'appelé des renforts avec un portoloin comme celui existant entre nos deux camps, mais temporel afin que l'on puisse prendre tout ce qui pourrait nous servir ?" Il soupira avant de faire un hochement de tête et de se lever afin de sortir de la tour, il créa ensuite un portoloin comme elle l'avait conseillé avait de demander à travers l'oreillette, une oreillette qu'il venait de reconnecter envers la totalité du groupe.

"Zone sécurisé pour l'instant, je vais créer un portoloin entre le site 2 et notre location, il sera temporel. Qui est libre ?" Après avoir la liste, il ordonna, "Gabrielle, Hermione et Narcissa, vous resterez sur le site 2 pour recevoir et trier tout ce qu'on va récupérer. Androméda et Lily, si vous pouviez nous rejoindre, on ne sera pas trop de quatre pour tout déplacer, et n'hésitez pas à utiliser votre magie pour déplacé les choses, le système de sécurité est désactiver, par contre demain matin, il y aura une relève et ce serait mieux d'être partit avant. Théodore et Fleur vous vous occuperez de surveillé la zone."

Il entendu quelques exclamations de surprise lorsque les autres comprirent la masse d'objet récupérés qui était sous entendue, mais les quatre nommés arrivèrent dans la minute, et tandis que deux d'entre eux s'élevaient sur leur balais, la situation étaient expliquée aux deux autres.

Les première choses transportés étaient tout ce que Bellatrix avait récupérée dans la tour, avec notamment des armes, des munitions, des cartes de la planète, quelques livres -sur la mine- et deux connexion à l'Holonet, suivit rapidement par des robots de maintenances qui étaient 39 au total, 2 speeders, du carburant, des outils de maintenance et de réparation.

Ils passèrent ensuite à la matière première extraite de la mine vu que les propriétés du métal rare était à la fois flexible mais résistante, ce qui était idéal pour une mise à jour de leur armure individuel respective. Le groupe de 6 quitta ensuite la mine pour retourner sur le site 2 après avoir mit le feu aux différentes structures et en utilisant le sort explosif de leur pistolet respectif.

Une fois retourné sur le site, Harrison s'attela à créer un dictionnaire entre l'anglais et le Galactique Basique qui était la langue majeur de cette galaxie. Les autres groupent furent prévenu que des informations capitales avaient été récupéré, et la mission des cinq étant partit avec Amélia à leur tête changea sur le conseil d'Harrison, "je pense qu'il est préférable que vous placiez un portoloin relié au site 1 une fois arriver, mais que vous évitiez de d'aller plus loin. Avec Bellatrix, on a récupéré suffisamment des informations éclairant notre situation. Avec notamment une carte de la planète, et oui, le voyage spatiale et quelque chose de commun dans cette galaxie."

"Tu as utilisé le rituel." Ce n'était pas une question de la part d'Amélia, et ce rituel était plus ou moins connu et un de ces problèmes avec Dumbledore.

"Violeur, meurtrier d'innocent et esclavagiste, voila ce qu'ils étaient. Vous comprendrez en analysant les informations une fois que j'aurais traduit la langue pour vous. De plus le site vers lequel vous vous dirigés est un camp militaire à quelques encablures de la troisième ville de la planète qui est également la plus grosse de notre continent." La voix d'Harrison était glaciale et Amélia s'excusa rapidement avant de précisée qu'elle reprendrait contact une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés.

 **OoOoO**

Harrison réfléchissait sur ce qu'il avait apprit durant les trois semaines qui s'étaient passé depuis leur arriver dans cette galaxie. Il avait prioritairement rechercher -sur l'Holonet- et mémoriser une carte de la galaxie et les zones de combat actuel. Enchaînant par la liste -avec apparence et planète d'origine- de toute les races aliènes dans la galaxie. C'était un sentiment hyper bizarre d'être passer d'un monde où il connaissait quasiment tout sur tout, à une galaxie entière dont il ne connaissait toujours pas grand-chose après s'être approprié les souvenirs de deux personnes.

La solution la plus simple était de devenir un chasseur de prime -vu ses capacités et son absence d'identité-, cela lui permettrait également de rencontrer des personnes dont les connaissances seraient plus intéressante à assimiler, et il se voyait mal resté inactif devant les pratiques des Hutts pour ne citer qu'eux.

Harrison avait ensuite commencer à s'intéresser au lois et fonctionnement des planètes et celle de la République en générale. Vu le nombre de lois, d'exception à ses lois, des fois où elles étaient altérés pour s'adapter à une planète particulière, etc. Il n'était pas surprenant de voir que les gens pensaient que les choses n'avançait pas au sénat et que cette institution ne servait qu'à brasser de l'air.

Les Siths -ou ce qui était apparemment le CIS- n'accepteraient pas d'avoir des gens comme eux hors de leur contrôle et vu la manière de penser des Jedis… c'était la même chose Même si pour être juste, ceux-ci semblaient s'améliorer au fil des derniers mois, cependant pour la majorité des terriens, c'était largement insuffisant. De plus ils les rappelaient trop de la mentalité bien pensante, et 'je sais mieux que tout le monde' de Dumbledore pour certain membre du groupe.

Officiellement les Hutts étaient neutre, les souvenirs récupérés laissaient pensé que s'il prenait un jour un camp, ce serait celui des Séparatistes, mais qu'aujourd'hui cette position de neutralité était _beaucoup_ plus lucrative -et beaucoup moins risqué- que de prendre un camp. De plus, les Hutts étaient apparemment la culture la plus ancienne de la galaxie et que ses membres tenaient à leur fierté. Il avait du mal à les imaginer se rabaisser à rentrer sous le pavillon des Séparatistes alors qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui considéré comme étant -à eux seuls- la troisième puissance de la galaxie.

De plus, s'il n'appréciait pas les Siths son amour pour la République était à peine plus haut, et bien sur l'Espace Hutt était -et de très loin- le gouvernement qu'il aimait le moins des trois. La République était tellement corrompu qu'elle reculait au lieu d'avancer, si on rajoutait la doctrine et l'arrogance des Jedis, son opinion de ce camp ne faisait qu'empirer. Il était de nature publique que la république n'avait jamais mener la moindre action réelle contre le trafic d'esclavage. Ce qui se passait avec Ryloth en était une preuve suffisante.

Il avait fini en quelque jour une base forte de mots afin que les autres puissent apprendre le Galactique et il avait été décidé à partir de la, qu'ils ne feraient un mouvement vers l'obtention d'un vaisseau spatiale qu'une fois que la majorité d'entre eux sache ce qu'il voulait faire une fois qu'il aurait quitté cette planète.

Le site du portoloin prêt du camp militaire ennemis avait été placé à 3 kilomètres de la base dans une crevasse, et il y avait eu pas moins de 11 accrochages entre les patrouilles de leur groupe et les personnes travaillant de près ou de loin pour les Hutts.

Ils s'étaient ensuite intéresser à la médecine, les formes d'énergies utilisés, les autres langues, la guerre existant en ce moment entre le CIS et la République Galactique, les gouvernement et histoire générales de toute les planètes plutôt connus, l'histoire générale, et celle des Jedi et des Sith en particulier.

Neville, Daphnée, Aurora et les trois Tonks avaient déjà fait part de leur envie d'aller s'installer sur Naboo car cette planète semblait être quasi-parfaite. De plus, leurs première analyse laissait à penser qu'ils avaient les qualités afin de trouver du travail là-bas. Il avait passé toute ces nuits avec Bellatrix dans les bras et s'ils n'avaient pas fait de geste exprimant un intérêt d'aller plus loin, il y avait une sérénité présente dans leur relation qui n'était pas là avant qu'il n'arrive dans cette galaxie.

Narcissa n'avait pas parlé à Bellatrix de rejoindre la famille Peverell ou même de rejoindre leur groupe au moment de la dissolution, mais la blonde avait fait des efforts afin d'être en bon terme avec chaque personne restante. Il était néanmoins important de noter qu'elle avait rejoint le même site qu'eux, tout comme les sœurs Delacour, ce qui fut une légère surprise mais elles trouvèrent facilement leur place avec eux et les deux Flamel.

Des analyses plus précises avaient également temporairement banni le transplanage d'utilisation, apparemment, un forme de magie qu'ils avaient choisit d'appeler la force existait dans cette galaxie. Malheureusement cette forme magique était différente de celle à laquelle ils étaient habitués, et si la conjuration et les portoloins étaient utilisable sans problème, le transplanage pourraient être mortel, et évidemment, ils n'avaient aucune envie de vérifier cette théorie.


	4. Leviathan

**Chapitre 2: Nar Shadaa**

Harrison partit explorer la ville pour la première fois et il en avait profiter pour placer une alerte de proximité sur le lieu du portoloin menant à la base numéro 1. Il cherchait à voir si l'achat, voir le vol dans la pire des situations, étaient une solution valable, alors qu'il rentrait dans sa tente, il du se rendre à l'évidence que cela ne l'était pas… Cela serait uniquement une solution si le propriétaire n'avait pas de lien avec les Hutts… et ils avaient tous des liens avec les Hutts.

Ce fut lors de sa quatrième sortie, un mois et demi après son arriver dans cette univers qu'il obtient le nom d'un marchand d'information afin de savoir où il pourrait trouvé les conditions exactes qui l'intéressait qu'il cherchait et s'il avait des idées sur d'autre solution.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry venait d'abattre le marchand et les criminels de son magasin… ils avaient de lui voler les pierres précieuses avec lesquelles il comptait payer le vaisseau. Les gens devait être plus con sur cette planète… Il n'y avait pas d'autres explication. Il avait néanmoins prit le temps d'assimilé les souvenirs du marchand lorsqu'il sentit son alarme de proximité s'activée, heureusement qu'il avait attendu afin d'être certain qu'il pouvait transplané avant d'avoir entreprit ce voyage. La seule raison pour laquelle il pouvait le faire était la solidité beaucoup plus grande de son corps.

Il du se retenu de soupirer lourdement en arrivant et en voyant que deux Jedi l'attendaient sabres laser -éteint- à la main et posture menaçante.

Quand il avait 17 ans, ou même dans les premier siècles après son arriver dans le passé, il aurait essayé de diffuser la situation, aujourd'hui... le menacé c'était signé un arrêt de mort. Ils commencèrent à lui donner des ordres en basique, mais quant ils virent que son pistolet était sortit dans sa main gauche -il ne l'avait pas ranger dans le cas où il y aurait des ennuis…-, ils activèrent leurs sabres laser qui créèrent un bâton de lumière bleu. 'Bande de connard prétentieux qui pense être les seuls à voir le droit de tenir une arme.' Pensa le sorcier devant la scène.

Sa Baguette de Sureau glissa dans sa main droite et une lame de magie rouge apparu. C'était un sort relativement simple, beaucoup plus simple que de garder une vrai épée sur soi ou d'en conjurer une, de plus s'était beaucoup plus léger qu'une épée 'solide'. Évidemment, la présence de son épée sembla les forcés à l'attaque, une erreur cruciale.

Pour eux.

Il avait l'impression que leurs sabres pourraient bloquer ou renvoyer ses sorts, il savait que la sienne les bloquait. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que le plus agressif -il semblait le plus jeune et ses sens lui disaient que c'était le moins fort- soit suffisamment près pour tirer à l'explosif, il avait raison... son épée aurait arrêter un effodio, mais une explosion à 50 cm de son visage… Harry suivit par un effodio en pleine tête pour s'assurer de sa mort -toujours essayer de s'assurer que tes adversaires n'auront pas de deuxième chance- avant de faire un salto arrière qui l'éloigna suffisamment du deuxième qui s'était rapproché pendant ce temps là.

Il semblait choqué de la facilité avec laquelle le sorcier s'était débarrassé de son camarade. Harry décida de profiter de sa souffrance pour l'attaquer avant qu'il ne reprenne la maîtrise de ses émotions. Avec sa maîtrise de l'art de légilimencie, il pouvait lire les émotions de manière passive -avec plus ou moins d'efficacité. Le Jedi assuma qu'il lui était supérieur à l'épée car il avait un pistolet. En pensant que s'il avait un pistolet, cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour s'en sortir uniquement avec un sabre.

Arrogance et stupidité, son opinion des Jedis ne faisait que baissée.

Un petit échange de coup de moins de 10 secondes le soigna de cette idée, par contre, il avait déjà subit 3 blessures, toutes infligés par des effodio. Blessure de chair au bras gauche, une au pied droit et la dernière, une grave à la cuisse droite.

Plutôt que de le traiter avec prudence -la logique contre un élément inconnu-, ils avaient assumé qu'ils savaient mieux. Si c'était monnaie courante chez les Jedi, ce ne serait pas les derniers qu'il tuerait. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de ressentir de la compassion envers ceux qui l'attaquaient sans raison -qu'il considérait- valable.

Harry avait désormais un avantage évident sur lui, il tira un nouveau sort explosif vers ses pieds, le Jedi esquiva sur un coté, s'arrêtant avec sa tête à moins d'un mètre de la bouche de la bouche de son canon, deux tir en pleine tête. Il aurait peut-être pu éviter la confrontation avec les Jedi s'il avait caché sa présence magique… même s'il n'avait jamais réussi à la cacher des gobelins. Harrison avait automatiquement ouvert ses sens en arrivant -un réflexes lui permettant d'observer ses environs pour ne pas être pris de surprise- ce qui aida les Jedi à le 'juger'.

Il quitta ensuite la zone après avoir mis le feu au corps et d'avoir récupérer les deux sabres laser, il avait également trouvé une clé de 'parking' sur lequel ils avaient stationnés leur vaisseau. Grâce au souvenir qu'il avait récupéré, il reconnu l'endroit. Quelque minute plus tard, il avait prit le contrôle d'un vaisseau civile qui était largement capable de transporter tout le groupe, apparemment, ils misaient sur la discrétion en se faisant passé pour des marchands venu acheté des choses, le vaisseau était donc vide.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à expliqué la situation aux autres… Le Peverell pouvait également voir le coté positif de la chose, ce serait probablement la dernière fois qu'il aurait à ce justifier ainsi, il était même plutôt partant pour laisser le vaisseau à ceux qui voulait partir pour Naboo.

 **OoOoO**

Tout le monde était présent pour cette discussion et après que Harrison ait expliqué sa journée, il exposa ce qu'il pensait de la situation. "Malheureusement il n'y a pas de solution miracle car chacune d'entre elle à ses inconvénients. Tous partir sur le vaisseau pour Nar Shadaa est un vrai risque en cas de problème là-bas, notamment car c'est un vaisseau volé et nous ferons donc uniquement affaire à des criminels, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle Nar Shadaa est l'objectif en premier lieu, car ils ne seront pas regardant sur la provenance de ceux qu'on aura à échanger.

Ceci dit, tous vaisseau venant proche d'un de nos sites révélera la localisation du site en question, et donc logiquement une réponse militaire hostile de ceux gérant la planète. Ce qui pourrait poser un problème avec le fait que ceux qui gère la planète sont alliés avec ceux qui gèrent Nar Shadaa -l'Espace Hutt.

Tout cela pour dire qu'il serait préférable que les choses soient décidé avant le départ de l'équipe allant acheté les vaisseaux, ne serait-ce que pour combien de vaisseau et quel type de vaisseau seront ciblés. Peut-être même que certain d'entre vous ne veulent pas de vaisseau et veulent simplement être diriger vers une planète ou un système particulier."

Il fut rapidement évident que tout le monde avait déjà utilisé le temps qu'il avait eu depuis la récupération des accès à l'Holonet afin de forger sa propre opinion. Théodore, Androméda et Nymphadora Tonks, William et Charlie Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Daphnée Greengrass, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini souhaitaient se réfugier sur Naboo, malheureusement, n'ayant pas les papiers, le plus simple était d'être laissé sur Corruscent où il trouverait ensuite leurs bonheurs grâce ou différente ressources à leurs disposition, ou au pire, ils utiliseraient leurs magie pour faire des contre-façons.

James, Lily et Rose Potter, Amélia Bones, Sirius Black et Katie Bell souhaitaient monter un groupe de transport de personne ou de marchandises sur un, et peut-être plus tard plusieurs vaisseaux.

Le dernier groupe étaient composé de Nicolas et Perenelle Flamel, Fleur et Gabrielle Delacour, Hermione Granger, Filius Flitwick, Aurora Sinistra, Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black-Peverell et lui même, Harrison Peverell. Ce dernier groupe avait à terme de lutter contre la criminalité et l'esclavage dans la galaxie, si la manière ne pourrait être défini que plus tard, vu leur moyen, la situation politique, etc. Leur volonté était solide, notamment car ils avaient eu l'occasion de voir l'incompétence des gouvernements à plusieurs reprises et que les trois gouvernements en place, que se soit la République et les Jedi, le CIS qui semblait coopérer avec les Sith, et l'Espace Hutt dont ils n'étaient même pas la peine de parler…

Certaines des personnes ne rejoignant pas le dernier groupe avaient les mêmes convictions, mais n'avaient plus les capacités, notamment mentale, pour continuer à se battre. Après quelques échanges, il fut 'officialisé' que le groupe ayant Naboo comme but serait emmené sur Corruscent par le groupe des Potter. Ce qui faisait qu'Amélia et Sirius de ce groupe-là, accompagneraient les deux Peverell sur Nar Shadaa.

Le voyage fut rapide et majoritairement en silence, l'animosité entre Sirius et Bellatrix étant toujours présente. Harrison se posait bientôt dans un des hangars prévues à cet utilisation, il activa rapidement une Ward-Stone temporaire qu'il avait fait en prévision de ce voyage. Elle était plutôt faible et ne durait que quelques jours, mais cette durée devrait être largement suffisante. Il n'y avait que deux wards dessus, un 'notice-me-not' était inutilisable dans cette situation, il du donc utilisant une ward rendant les gens plus que réticent à approcher de la navette avec une alarme le prévenant si le périmètre autour du vaisseau était franchit.

Il allait sortir quand le fait de cacher son visage lui vint à l'esprit, le problème était qu'il y avait près d'une dizaine de force-sensitifs sur la planète d'après ce qu'il sentait et il ne connaissait pas leur réaction au glamour et autre sort du genre… Après avoir poussé un long soupir, Harry ouvrit le coffre contenant ses affaires (vêtements-chaussures-armes-gadget-etc) et en ressortit un masque qui avait l'apparence d'être en porcelaine, mais qui était bien plus résistant que de l'acier. Ce masque était apparu lorsqu'il était pleinement devenu 'Maître de la Mort', il permettait d'éclaircir l'esprit avec une efficacité qui était clairement anormale. La douleur de la perte d'un membre ne serait qu'une information périphérique permettant de garder une concentration complète… Il poussait aussi à réagir de manière brutales, à ne pas penser à se poser une quelconque question éthique et renforçait les effets des trois autres reliques :

Baguette de Sureau : Sanglant / Offensif / Intolérant Manteau d'Invisibilité : Patience / Calme / Discrétion Bague de Résurrection : Chercheur de compagnon / Protecteur -extrême- envers ceux qu'il aime / Chercheur des connaissances du passé

On pourrait croire que certain de leurs effets ce compensaient, mais ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai… Harry pouvait passé de calmement étudié une situation à un assaut sanglant et risqué sur le camp ennemis en quelques instants. Il lui fallu plus de 1700 ans avant qu'il n'ait une certaine maîtrise sur ces choses et aujourd'hui encore, il était loin de la perfection.

Avoir ce titre de 'Maître de la Mort' avait également renforcé les capacités de son corps, rien de surhumain, mais la différence était là, ce qui fut le plus augmenté furent ses capacité sensoriel -physique et magique-, sa vitesse, ses réflexes et sa capacité à se régénérer. Il ne pouvait pas récupérer un membre en attendant que le temps passe, mais il savait qu'une blessure par balle serait comme neuve en quelques heures. Sa force serait aujourd'hui proche de celle d'un loup-garou -ce qui était déjà très bien.

C'était un masque parfaitement blanc sans la moindre marque. Il pouvait voir à travers le masque -de part la nature du masque-, donc il n'y avait pas de trou pour les yeux. Il redressa ensuite la capuche de son manteau et la rabattit ce qui obscurcissait grandement son visage avant de prendre un échantillon de pierre précieuse dans un petit sac qu'il garda dans une poche.

Bellatrix avait immédiatement proposée qu'il fasse la négociation seul, au moins le départ, une chose qu'Amélia avait immédiatement soutenu à la surprise d'Harrison qui accepta sans faire de commentaire. Alors que la rampe se baissait, il vue un Gamorréen et un Céréen qui approchaient lentement le vaisseau.

 **OoOoO**

Marna était un Céréen travaillant pour Zira, un des Hutts les plus importants de Nar Shaddaa, leur race -les Céréens- était notamment connu pour sa capacité d'analyse et de résolution de problème. Il était responsable du port spatiale afin de repérer ceux qui poserait problème ou les cas exceptionnels. L'arrivée -non prévue- d'un vaisseau civile lambda était loin d'être un cas exceptionnel en pleine guerre des clones, et il avait failli délégué avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait envie de se dégourdir les jambes.

Lorsque la rampe s'abaissa, il se dit que s'était mieux qu'il soit venu car l'être descendant aurait _très_ probablement massacré quelqu'un essayant de l'extorqué. C'était dans l'allure, dans la manière de marcher, dans la qualité des vêtements et dans la grâce qu'il dégageait malgré l'absence apparente de vision alors qu'il s'était arrêté à quelques mètres d'eux. Le R2 qui le suivait n'arrivait même pas à diminuer le tableau. Calme et respectueux sans être lèche-bottes, aucune raison de chercher des ennuis, Marna n'avait aucune envie de provoquer ce qui ressemblait très fortement à un Sith.

"Pour combien de temps souhaiter louer ce garage ?"

"Une semaine maximum." Répondit une voix masculine très probablement humaine malgré la légère distorsion créer par le masque.

"C'est 400 crédits pour une semaine avec protection." Il fut légèrement surprit de recevoir 800 crédits de manière immédiate.

"Sauriez-vous ou je peux trouver des astromechs en bon état ? ...Et où je pourrais vendre des pierres précieuses."

"Puis-je voir la qualité des pierres en question ?"

"Voici un échantillon." Un petit sac fut déposé dans sa main.

Il laissa échappé un petit sifflement en voyant la diversité et la qualité certaine des pierres. Après avoir expliquer qu'il avait probablement un acheteur, il activa son oreillette afin d'en informer Zira, il n'avait aucune intention de faire des gestes brusques ou suspects devant une telle personne.

 **OoOoO**

Harrison avait hésité avant de parler des pierres -l'avidité de certain pouvait leur faire faire des choix stupides- mais tenta sa chance en se rendant compte que le Céréen croyait qu'il était un Sith en lisant les pensées à la surface du cerveau de son interlocuteur, ce qui n'était possible que lorsqu'elles étaient vraiment fortes. Il faudra qu'il fasse plus attention à ce genre de chose dans le future car ceci était probablement la raison pour laquelle les Jedi l'avaient attaqué en le voyant ainsi, et s'il n'avait pas peur des Jedis -ni des Siths-, il n'avait aucune intention de devenir un antagoniste d'un de ces ordres sans raison.

"Mon maître, Zira le Hutt, à 21 astromechs en bon état dans ses stocks aujourd'hui. Si je vois la totalité des pierres à vendre, je pourrais faire une estimation de leurs valeur." Harrison montra son accord d'un simple hochement de tête avant de faire rebrousse chemin pour les sortir du coffre dans la navette afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention sur ses coffres, de plus il fit signe à Amélia afin qu'elle l'accompagne en lui expliquant la situation. Le Céréen était visiblement surprit en voyant la quantité de pierre précieuse, il y en avait pour près de 34kgs, si on cumulait les stocks du groupe d'Amélia et de celui d'Harrison.

Il discuta dans son oreillette pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'adresser à nouveau Harrison. "Cela vaut beaucoup plus que 11 astromechs mais mon maître est intéressé par la totalité des pierres."

Harry qui savait en partie cela répondit immédiatement : "Quels sont les autres affaires à vendre par ton maître ?"

"La liste va arriver avec les astromechs si cela vous va."

"Pas de problème." Cette situation finirait parfaitement ou en bain de sang, et cela dépendait probablement de la crainte qu'ils avaient envers les Siths.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une dizaine de gardes du corps, un marchand, un droïde de protocole, 21 astromechs -R2 et R5- et un Hutt rentraient dans la hangar. Les quatre sorciers étaient les seuls force-sensitifs présent dans le hangar, cela et le fait que les gardes n'avaient que des fusils blasters basiques faisaient que le sorcier était sur de sa victoire en cas de problème même s'il préférait éviter une confrontation.

Le marchand examina les pierres et donna une somme -très importante- qui était néanmoins plutôt vers le bas de la fourchette qu'il avait établit en regardant sur l'Holonet. Cependant il était au marché noir avec un Hutt. Un hochement de tête donna son accord avec le prix. Il reçu ensuite un datapad avec la listes de tout ce que ce Hutt vendait ainsi que leur prix pour chaque, Amélia regardant le même datapad avec lui, ils s'écartèrent pour pouvoir converser librement.

Vaisseaux, chasseurs, armes, système de défenses, munitions, hyperdrive, robots de toute sorte, système d'exploitation diverses et variés, anciens artefact, pièce d'art, vivres, matières premières, et …évidemment des esclaves. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour qu'il les achètent tous même si Amélia et lui ne prenaient qu'eux. Aussi froid que cela puisse paraître, cela n'était également qu'un marchand d'esclave dans la totalité de la galaxie, c'était une entreprise impossible alors autant ne pas essayer, même si cela ne faisait que renforcer la décision qu'il avait fait vu le sentiment d'impunité que devait avoir le Hutt pour les mètrent tranquillement à coté de la pierre dans la liste de ses biens.

Il se rendit également compte que même avec ses coffres, il était impossible de tout prendre à bord de la navette, ce qui lui rappela qu'ils voulaient vendre le vaisseau, ce que le Hutt accepta mais Harrison précisa qu'il le ferait après car la WS étaient toujours actives, il commença donc par la recherche d'un vaisseau de transport suffisamment grand pour accueillir une autre navette et un -ou deux- autres vaisseaux plus petit.

Il passa plus d'un quart d'heure à étudier a liste à la recherche d'un vaisseau comme cela et trouva finalement une frégate de Classe-Praetorian, 180m de long, pouvant avoir 12 chasseurs et 6 navette -il était vide sur ce plan-, c'était parfait, sa conception de base avait prêt de 4000 ans, mais celui-ci avait été remis à niveau quelques décennies plus tôt. Il rajouta également deux YG-4210, c'étaient de vieux vaisseaux d'exploration de 24m de long lourdement modifier afin d'être plus polyvalent. Il rajouterait également donc les 16 des 21 astromechs puisque Amélia n'en voulait que 5, 4 droïdes de protocoles, Amélia en prit 3, les 29 turbolasers disponibles, ils seraient utilisable plus tard, même s'ils étaient incompatible -car trop gros- pour le Praetorian, et un bloc médicale complet -dernier cri- avec des tanks de bacta. Il informa le Hutt qu'il commencerait par cela, celui-ci donna l'ordre de tout placer sur le Praetorian.

Il rajouta ensuite différent logiciel et équipement léger ou plus lourd mais prévu pour un seul soldat -lance roquette, fusil à lunette, etc., notamment car il était intéressé dans la technologie de ces équipements, différentes armes et un gros groupes de logiciels.

Il fallu un peu plus de deux heures pour que tout soit prêt mais Harrison était heureux de ses choix, il remarqua qu'Amélia avait choisit un vaisseau de transport lord faisant 600 mètre de long sans capacité de combat ou presque mais rapide avec un bon blindage en y rajoutant 4 chasseurs de combat à la pointe de la technologie, plus tout un tas de chose dont ils auront peut-être besoin, notamment un vaisseau YG-4210 modifier avec le transport de luxe en tête mais ayant des capacités de combat correctes.

La réalité des choses, c'était qu'ils auraient eu plus de choix en explorant les différents marchant de la planète, mais l'opportunité de repartir en aussi peu de temps étaient beaucoup trop tentante pour qu'ils la laissent passer. Ils se séparèrent pour leur vaisseau respectif après que le Peverell ait récupéré les gains concernant la vente du vaisseau avec lequel ils étaient venu. En fin de compte, Harrison et Amélia avaient achetés pour moins que ce que les pierres précieuses valaient et ils repartaient avec une belle somme.

Récupérer les autres ne fut qu'une formalité pour chacune des deux équipes et ils partirent chacun de leur cotés, le sourire aux lèvres en voyant qu'ils étaient rentrés dans l'hyper-espace sans action militaire nécessaire. Après en avoir discuter avec les membres du groupe, ils décidèrent de renommer le Praetorian, Europa afin de satisfaire les sensibilités de chacun, les deux YG-4210 étant renommés Paris et London.

 **OoOoO**

Yoda observait le ciel Coruscant à travers une des fenêtres du Temple Jedi. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'un avertissement avait commencé à être transmis dans la force, comme un bruit de fond répétitif qui était présent en permanence. Un choc initial dans la force avait été brièvement ressentit par tout les êtres sensitifs, mais il semblerait que seul ceux d'une grande puissance, d'une grande expérience -au moins plusieurs siècles-, ou ceux suivant des études approfondit envers la force dans sa version vivante étaient arrivé à percevoir l'avertissement.

Le choc initial avait été suffisant pour que Yoda ce rende compte que le Seigneur Sith était présent au Sénat -et avait probablement œuvré à la création de la guerre des clones- et en déduise qu'il n'était ni à l'origine, ni au courant de ce que l'avertissement signifiait. Ce bref instant avait permit de changer la perception des choses pour lui et certains autres Jedi. Si la force leur avait été à nouveau un peu plus accessible, elle restait sans la moindre réponse concernant le Sith -directement- ou l'avertissement.

Yoda avait vu clair dans l'affaire impliquant Ahsoka Tano même si le vrai coupable était encore inconnu. Il avait remarqué que _l'Élu_ vivait mal, _très mal_ le fait de passer de champ de bataille en champ de bataille même si paradoxalement -ou pas d'ailleurs- il enchaînait les victoires -plus que tout autres général dans la galaxie. Les ténèbres qui se renforçait dans le jeune Anakin Skywalker avaient réveillé le Grand Maître de l'Ordre Jedi sur la gravité de la situation.

En quelques mois d'observation, il avait observé pas mal de chose, l'attachement profond qu'Anakin avait envers la sénatrice Padmé Amidala, son ressentiment envers son isolement et le traitement compliqué qu'il recevait des autres Jedi. Il y avait également les problèmes psychologiques qui était liés à son passé d'esclave.

La seule vraie intervention de la Force qu'il avait vécu durant ces derniers mois était quant il avait décidé d'approcher Skywalker sur son attachement trop prononcé pour la sénatrice, la Force avait répondu de manière tranchante et précise a cette décision : l'Ordre Jedi avait besoin du Héros Sans Peur, la réciproque était loin d'être aussi évidente.

Cette révélation avait glacé le sang du vieux Jedi par son côté évident et le fait que le conseil ne s'en était pas rendu compte, car il y avait de nombreux indices indiquant pourquoi c'était ainsi… Savoir quoi faire était -par contre- beaucoup moins évident. Une confrontation mènerait au mieux vers un Skywalker quittant les Jedi et rejoignant l'armée. Le pire laissant penser qu'il rejoindrait le camp d'en face, des choses que l'on regrette plus tard sont dites lors des confrontations et si -dans l'état des choses- rien ne laissait penser qu'il rejoindrait les Sith, la guerre avait rappelé que des situations pouvaient changé drastiquement en quelques semaines. Il pouvait également choisir de rester en dehors du conflit ce qui poserait des problèmes de morales dans les combattants et des questionnement sur le fait que cette guerre vaille le coup, voir même sur le fait qu'ils étaient le bon camp.

D'autres observation avaient mis au jour l'arrogance -ou la condescendance- de certain et la priorité au code -et non à la Force- d'un grand nombre de Jedi dans leur prise de décision. Ce choc dans la Force et l'avertissement qui suivit servirent à rappeler à certain Jedi -dont lui- qu'ils étaient très loin d'être omniscient en ce qui concerne la Force et tout en qui en découle.

Ahsoka Tano n'avait pas résigné mais elle était très loin d'être heureuse avec le conseil lorsque près de la moitié de ses membres l'auraient condamné à mort sans la moindre preuve appuyant leur accusation. Anakin non plus n'était pas heureux de la tournure des choses, mais Yoda était déjà heureux d'avoir empêcher l'ordre d'exécution -protégeant ainsi ce qui pouvait l'être des liens d'Anakin avec les Jedi- même si cela lui avait coûté des points avec le Chancelier et avec certains membres du Conseil. Le pire dans toute cette situation c'était qu'Ahsoka était loin d'être la seule a resté dans l'Ordre plus par rapport à la guerre ou a des liens avec d'autres Jedi que pour l'Ordre en lui même.

Les Jedi n'étaient pas des guerriers, ou en tout cas, ils n'étaient plus des guerriers depuis bien longtemps, et passé d'un rôle de gardien de la paix et de diplomate à un rôle de chef miliaire enchaînant les batailles sanglantes…

Ce qui était aussi vraiment difficile à vivre était qu'il ne voyait pas comment régler la situation en pleine guerre. Mais il ne renonçait pas, chaque amélioration qu'il faisait aidait même si c'était un chantier qui s'annonçait long et délicat…

Après avoir eu l'avertissement sur le fait de confronter Skywalker, il avait approché la Sénatrice Amidala pour apprendre à la connaître afin de savoir si elle était une influence positive sur le Jedi. Il se rendit compte que l'attachement éprouvé par l'ancien esclave était également présent dans l'autre sens. Malgré l'inquiétude qu'il eu a cette réalisation, il décida de ne rien faire pour l'instant, notamment car elle était vraiment une présence positive pour le Chevalier Jedi.

En discutant avec la Sénatrice, il apprit que les deux jeunes avaient parlé du manque de préparation mentale et tactique des Jedi avant de les jeter dans l'enfer de la guerre. Elle avait également exprimé sa surprise dans le fait qu'il n'y avait aucun suivit psychologique comme c'était -selon les écrits d'histoires- le cas dans les conflits précédent, surtout les plus importants.

Lorsqu'il avait utilisé ces informations afin d'améliorer les chances des Jedi, les réactions furent contrasté… La suggestion de prendre des cours militaire avait été considéré comme une insulte par certain, même si près des trois-quarts des Jedi étaient -au minimum- plus à l'écoute des miliaires de carrières ou des conseils des clones. Il fut évident à la suite de cette révélation que la partie non-clone de l'armée avait une opinion variant de très impressionné à dégoûter avec les Jedi suivant ceux qu'elle avait rencontrer. L'opinion générale c'était -par contre- vraiment améliorer ces dernières semaines, notamment pour ceux qui avaient suivit des cours tactiques ce qui n'avait pas échappé à l'attention d'une grande majorité des membres de l'Ordre.

Les clones également, étaient parfois plus performant dans ces cas-là. Cela aurait du être évident avec la 501ème de Skywalker mais programmer la loyauté des clones ne suffit qu'à assurer leur loyauté, pour qu'il donne 100 % d'eux même -en ajoutant des possibles dépassements de soi-même- des sentiments naturelle de loyauté ou de confiance étaient nécessaire.

La supériorité en qualité des clones par rapport aux robots -renforcé par leurs capacités à progresser avec de l'expérience- était la raison principale pour laquelle la République n'avait pas déjà perdu la guerre.

De plus en plus de Jedi commençait à considérer les clones comme des camarades de combats au lieu de simple troupes sous leurs ordres.

Il lui avait été facile de noter que certains maître Jedi le regardait avec plus de respect et de confiance en lui ces dernières semaines, particulièrement : Windu, Secura, Ti, Kenobi et Fisto. S'ils l'avaient toujours respecté, ils avaient désormais l'impression qu'il savait où il les menait, ce qui malheureusement était faux même si ses nouvelles études en psychologie -notamment- l'avait beaucoup aidé en ce qui concernait sa prise de décision. Ce qui était également malheureux, c'était que ces maîtres là commencer à montrer des signes -qu'inconsciemment- ils finiraient par le suivre lui plus que l'Ordre Jedi.

Il avait approché le Sénateur Bail Organa de la même manière après avoir entendu la très haute estime qu'avait la Sénatrice de Naboo à son égard et avait été heureux de voir que la réalité de la personne ne décevait pas du tout par rapport au dire de Padmé.

Il les avait tout de même testé en leur -les deux Sénateurs- informant du fait que le Seigneur Sith avait très probablement un -ou des- représentant(s) direct(s) au Sénat. Il fut soulagé de ne voir aucune information liés à ceci ressortir et fut plaisamment surprit lorsqu'ils lui fournirent une liste d'une dizaine de Sénateur dont il était réellement possible qu'ils soient de mèche avec le Sith.

Il n'y eu malheureusement pas la trouvaille espéré dans les enquêtes mais il fut révélé que deux d'entre eux étaient des responsables dans des organisations de crimes organisés. Cette affaire avait secoué le Sénat mais les preuves étaient accablantes.

En parlant de crimes organisés, une attaque sur ce genre de groupe avaient lieu à Nar Shaddaa quelques semaines plus tôt, cette personne était très probablement la même que celle qui était impliqué dans l'incident de Kamino. Lorsque le Chancelier avait demandé une enquête sur ces exécutions, Yoda avait calmement déclaré que l'Ordre n'avait pas le temps de menés une telle enquête, d'autant plus que leur autorité légal dans l'Espace Hutt était plus que remise en question avec les tensions existante suite à la 'faiblesse' militaire de la République face au Séparatiste. Il avait été surprit de voir que la Force avait apparemment apprécié cette décision, mais n'y prêtât pas plus d'attention que cela étant donné que l'émotion avait été quasiment non-existante.

Cela ferait bientôt six mois que le choc avait eu lieu. Dans les semaines suivantes le choc, de nombreux Jedis moururent et de nombreuses batailles furent perdus… Sans explication logique -militaire ou autres-, quasiment du jour au lendemain avec le choc comme élément déclencheur. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait à peine plus d'un mois que les fronts étaient redevenu stable, même si les Séparatistes avait -entre temps- clairement pris l'avantage. Il y avait un peu moins de 10 000 Chevalier et Maître Jedi avant la bataille de Géonosis, aujourd'hui, ils atteignaient à peine les 3 500 _Padawan_ et supérieur… pour toute la galaxie.

Selon les estimations statistiques, ils auraient pu tenir encore au moins deux ans avant d'atteindre ce nombre si le choc et ses conséquences n'avait pas existé. Il avait toujours du mal à accepter que le choc leur avait rendu un service en exposant la puissance militaire contrôlé par les Siths, la présente du Seigneur Sith au Sénat et les problèmes des Jedis. Le prix de ses révélations avaient été importants mais avec le recul -aussi horrible à dire que se soit- ils s'en sortaient bien. Selon les visions qu'il avait pu avoir par rapport a cela, il avait conclut que leur future était préférable à celui d'un future où le choc ne serait pas arrivé.

Cela laisser l'impression que les Séparatistes, et dans un sens, les Siths, n'avaient pas mis tout leurs efforts dans la guerre délibérément alors que la République et les Jedis avaient tout données dés les premières batailles… Avec le recul et l'étude des rapports de l'époque, il était relativement facile de voir que cette mise à 100 % des efforts des Siths avait été mal géré de leur part, ce qui voulait dire que le choc avait forcé leurs mains -par la peur de l'inconnu, ou des connaissances plus précise acquise sur la raison du choc ?- vers la décision d'accélérer les chose dans la précipitation alors qu'ils étaient content de laisser faire les choses précédemment.

Savoir que les Sith aimait les guerres était une chose, comprendre qu'ils la faisaient volontairement durée était ...effrayant. Surtout lorsque l'on considérait qu'ils prenaient les Jedi aux sérieux -une transmission interceptée vers le bâtiment du Sénat avait prouvé cela-, et que ce n'était donc pas par arrogance qu'ils avaient fait ce choix stratégique.

Un des problèmes majeur c'était aussi que ce Seigneur Sith avait à sa disposition -au moins- une bonne douzaine de combattant restant -à ce jour- ayant apprit à utiliser la Force. La règle des deux ne semblait guère intéressé le Seigneur actuel.

Aujourd'hui, ce que Yoda ressentait dans la Force -en plus de l'avertissement-, c'était une sensation d'anticipation, comme si les pièces -doucement et silencieusement- se mettaient en place avant un coup qui serait déterminant pour le futur de la Galaxie.

Cette anticipation l'avait poussé vers sa dernière décision en date au vu des problèmes grandissant dans le conseil actuel et les complications présentes au Sénat. Former un conseil secret pour étudier et trouver des solutions à tout cela était à la fois capital, urgent et _extrêmement_ délicat… Une seule erreur dans le choix des membres et cela créerait un scandale qui fracturait l'Ordre Jedi de manière importante -voir malheureusement définitive- et affaiblirait grandement la République -surtout son image et donc son pouvoir politique- dans le conflit.

 _AN: Le PoV de Yoda est en décalé par rapport a déroulement du reste du récit. Cela peut-être dérangeant pour certain, mais je n'ai trouvé d'autre manière de le traiter._


	5. Lucrehulk

**Chapitre 3 : Lucrehulk**

L'acclimatation à la vie sur un vaisseau fut plus simple et plus rapide que Narcissa ne l'aurait pensée, mais avec le recul, il y avait une certaine logique sur ce point lorsqu'on considérait le fait que leurs derniers lieux de vie étaient loin d'être idéaux. Pour en avoir parler avec Aurora, celle-ci justifiait que le sentiment d'avancer était ce qui avait poussé certain d'entre eux à rejoindre ce groupe, le sentiment d'être enfin proactif dans leur vie après les dernières années qui avaient été passées sur la défensives, à se cacher comme l'espèce en voie de disparition qu'ils étaient.

Le regard surprit que Bellatrix n'avait pas réussi -ou n'avait pas essayer- à cacher lorsqu'elle choisit ce groupe avait bizarrement -ou pas- servit à conforter Narcissa dans son choix. La réalité était que si elle tenait à la relation qu'elle avait réussi à restauré avec Androméda, si elle devait lister les cinq autres personnes avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux parmi ceux encore en vie, elle citerait Lily Potter, Filius Flitwick, Aurora Sinistra et les deux Flamel, quatre des personnes étant dans ce groupe, le choix était vite fait.

Car elle aurait très bien se battre contre l'esclavagisme d'autre façon, mais peut-être que ce qui l'avait aidée dans son choix était que dans cette équipe tout le monde avait au moins fait l'effort d'être poli envers chacun. Il était également important de préciser que Fleur, Bellatrix ou encore Harry -il avait demandé à être appelé ainsi une fois qu'ils étaient en vitesse lumière- étaient beaucoup plus relâcher qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant.

 **OoOoO**

La première raison qui avait poussée Fleur à choisir ce groupe malgré le fait qu'il était celui qui verrait logiquement le plus de conflit, une donnée importante vu que Gabrielle n'avait que 13ans, c'était que l'une comme l'autre se sentait endettée envers Harry, et envers les Flamel dans une mesure relativement moindre.

Le fait que chaque était soit immunisés en étant partiellement gobelin, soit par le fait d'être une femme, soit extrêmement résistant pour Nicolas et Harry facilitait également grandement le choix. Dans le même principe, savoir qu'elle ne subirait aucun regard déplacé et qu'elle pouvait être elle même, relâchée son pouvoir et se conduire sans réfléchir sans craindre qu'un imbécile ne vienne l'interpellé en permanence car il aimerait bien la baisée. En y réfléchissant après une poignée de jour dans le 'Europa', elle se demandait comment elle avait pu hésitée ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Bien sur, Fleur et Gabrielle, comme toute Vélane et ceci en totale opposition avec ce que les gens croyaient savoir sur leur race, étaient des femmes de principes ayant de fortes morales et voir de l'esclavage sexuel être aussi répandu dans la galaxie sans réagir étaient totalement impossible vu l'histoire de leur race.

Tout ceci dit, Fleur faisait tout simplement une confiance absolu envers Harry en tant que leader d'un groupe, un avis que partageait complètement sa petite sœur. Une confiance qu'il prouva être au moins partiellement réciproque lorsqu'il réveilla ses deux elfes de maison afin qu'il s'occupe de l'équipage, le mâle s'appelait Tibbi et il avait presque 4siècle, la femelle s'appelait Rifi et elle avait plus de 6 siècles. Harry expliqua qu'il n'était plus des elfes habituels -comme si ce n'était pas clair par leur âge- et l'équipage comprit pourquoi rapidement.

Harry expliqua les avoir mis en stase après la destruction de son manoir quelques années plus tôt, ils avaient passé la très grande majorité de leur vie à son service. Ils avaient atteint près d'un mètre de hauteur et une élocution quasi-parfaite. Les entendre maltraités la langue de Shakespeare alors qu'il pouvait parler plusieurs dizaines de langues avait apparemment été une situation que le Peverell n'avait pas supporté longtemps, ils savaient également très bien compter.

Harry avait longuement les membres du groupe avant de continuer en disant qu'ils avaient arrêter de vieillir en atteignant leur pointe physique… probablement car c'était des êtres qui vivait en symbiose de leur maître et que ce n'était une race qui ne pouvait pas survivre sans se lié à un sorcier pour vivre de sa magie… a part des cas extrême de lieu riche en magie tel qu'Hogwarts. Une déclaration qui surprit visiblement Hermione et effaça toute trace de malaise qu'avait la jeune femme avec les elfes.

Alors qu'elle approchait Perenelle car elle savait que sa compatriote avait une idée du future proche, elle lui demanda : "Maintenant qu'on s'est bien approprié le vaisseau, c'est quoi la suite du plan ?"

"Il y a des hésitations entre le fait de commencer notre ...croisade, je pense que le mot est juste, avec les équipements que l'on a et le fait de d'abord renforcer notre position. Pour l'instant, comme tu l'imagines, la seconde solution est privilégiée, cependant le plan sur comment faire cela est un plan typique Peverell. Tellement osé que cela en devient de l'insolence, très risqué et comptant sur les skills des membres agissant mais avec une récompense qui changerait complètement nos mois à venir."

Lorsque Perenelle ne continua pas, un sourire vint au lèvre de la Vélane, "Madame Flamel, j'apprécie autant que chacun le suspens, mais beaucoup d'entre nous, c'est grandement réduit quand j'en suis la cible."

La Flamel laissa un léger rire s'échapper avant de répondre, "Perennelle, Harry a raison, dans un groupe de dix personnes qui se font confiance -sinon on ne serait pas là- et qui travaillent ensemble depuis plusieurs années la formalité et la distance n'ont pas réellement leur place. Pour répondre à ta question, Harry et Bellatrix ont l'intention de s'emparer d'un Lucrehulk de l'intérieur."

Fleur fut surprise de voir que le fait que la confiance était une chose qui était loin d'être omniprésente soit si aisément discuté mais elle se dit que c'était peut-être justement cela le fait d'avoir confiance, celui de pouvoir parler librement de nos doutes, de notre propre volition. "Appelez moi Fleur dans ce cas, et c'est quoi un Lucrehulk ?"

 **OoOoO**

Entrer dans l'atmosphère sur un vaisseau volé avec Bella dans ses bras en les recouvrants de son manteau d'invisibilité avant d'utiliser le même système de portoloin instantané pour arriver sur la surface, avant de se déplacer dans une Barge de Débarquement C-9979, un modèle transporteur de troupe de la fédération, laissant le vaisseau se cracher sur la surface.

Il leur avait fallu un peu plus d'un mois pour faire le plan, volé le vaisseau et arriver à temps sur un champ de bataille qui leur conviendrait : un où les chances que la Barge de Débarquement ne se fassent détruire avec eux à l'intérieur était négligeable, il fallait aussi que la Barge appartienne à un Lecrehulk qui n'était pas en ruine, et tout cela mis bout à bout était une situation beaucoup plus improbable qu'on ne le croirait. Ce qui faisait que cela faisait 2 mois et demi qu'ils étaient arriver dans cette univers lorsque le plan fut exécuté.

Harry et Bellatrix rentrèrent rapidement dans le vaisseau en voyant que les droïdes sensés montés dans la barge arrivaient à ses portes. Se plaçant contre un mur, il garda sa vassale dans ses bras avant d'attendre patiemment que la barge les ramènes dans un vaisseau de contrôle... c'était la seule partie vraiment dangereuse de la mission, et elle était vraiment dangereuse car ils n'étaient pas en contrôle de leur sort finale, un simple malfonctionnement de la barge dans l'espace après un dégât passer inaperçu…

Même si le risque était minium si l'on prenait en comte que la république était déjà en retraite avant qu'il ne quitte l'hyper espace, de ce qu'il pouvait sentir dans la Force -même si cela lui faisait bizarre d'utiliser ce terme- le dernier combat s'étaient terminer avant que les portes de la barge ne se referme. Harry fut agréablement surpris de remarqué que la barge était seulement à moitié pleine lorsqu'il la sentit décollée.

Il s'était assis par terre contre en mur en gardant l'ancienne Black assise entre ses jambes en utilisant son torse comme un dossier afin qu'ils puissent être à l'aise, réagir rapidement en cas d'attaque et qu'ils restent tout les deux suffisamment compact pour être cachés par son manteau.

L'attente paru plus longue que réel vu la tension qu'il éprouvait mais elle prit fin rapidement, une fois que les troupes quittèrent la barge alors qu'elle venait d'atterrir dans le vaisseau de contrôle, probablement pour la maintenance ou la réorganisation des troupes restantes en groupes complets. Harry avait milité lors de la discussion du plan afin qu'il reste à l'intérieur de la barge malgré la possibilité qu'elle se verrouille une fois vide de son cargo, afin d'attendre que le vaisseau soit en hyper-espace -et donc ne puisse communiquer ou recevoir des communications- avant qu'il ne passe à l'action.

Il prit le temps d'étendre ses sens de manière prudente dans le cas improbable ou un autre force-sensitifs serait à bord du vaisseau. Il n'y en avait pas mais il y avait sept autres être vivant dans le vaisseau. Ils semblaient tous assemblé dans la même zone du vaisseau, zone qui était le poste de commandement d'après les plans qu'il avait pu examiné au préalable.

Le plan était simple, Bella resterait ici -il précisa qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète s'il prenait plusieurs heures-, il tuerait les membres vivants de l'équipage avant de désactiver toutes les communications du vaisseaux, ensuite il dirigerait le vaisseau dans un endroit isoler prédéfini avant 'd'éteindre' le vaisseau et de commencer la partie deux une fois que l'Europa sera à bord. Son équipière n'était sensée intervenir que si cela se passait mal, un point qui avait été grandement débattu notamment par la jeune femme concernée mais il avait finalement gain de cause en citant la taille du manteau d'invisibilité et les restrictions dans les mouvements que cela engendreraient s'ils l'utilisaient tout les deux.

Une fois qu'il sentir que le vaisseau était entré en hyper-espace, il utilisa un sort permettant de voir a travers le mur de la barge -fonctionnant que d'un coté- et transplana une fois qu'il avait l'image mentale nécessaire, il remarqua distraitement que le hangar était quasiment vide. Et oui, ils avaient découvert à travers les elfes que le transplanage n'était pas plus risqué dans l'espace qu'il ne l'était sur la Terre, par contre cela ne concernait évidemment que les déplacements à l'intérieur de vaisseau, pas dans l'espace lui même. Cette découverte laissait entendre que c'était les planètes -et peut-être pas toutes- qui rendaient le transplanage dangereux par la Force ou cet univers particulier. Même si les risques d'utiliser cette technique en hyper espace faisait qu'elle n'avait pas encore été utilisée dans ce cas-là. Il fut profondément surprit de la faiblesse de la sécurité alors qu'il venait de rendre inconscient tout les membres vivant de l'équipage et d'avoir éliminé les droïdes présent dans la salle de commandement, envoyant ainsi un signal à Bellatrix un fois qu'il avait éteint les systèmes de défenses, d'alarmes, et de sécurités.

Il avait eu l'intention de tous les tués mais ce dit que s'approprier les souvenirs de quelqu'un ayant l'expérience concrète du maniement de ce monstre de l'espace serait probablement plus rapide. Il s'interrogea brièvement sur les risques inhérent à cette technique et décida de ne l'utilisé que sur trois d'entre eux.

Ce serait la première fois qu'il utiliserait la légimencie de manière active envers un alien, et il préféra prendre son temps afin d'éviter les mauvaises surprises. Trois d'entre eux organisait la maintenance, réparation, etc. Un s'occupait de la communication, deux autres du pilotage du vaisseau et le dernier s'occupait du commandement.

Il choisit le plus salopard des mécanos, le pilote en chef et le commandant du vaisseau, vaisseau qui n'avait pas été nommé a part un code d'identification à rallonge. Il exécuta les quatre autres et fit disparaître les corps, avant de commencer par le pilote. Il venait de finir avec le pilote quand Bellatrix lui fit remarqué qu'à ce rythme-là, ils laisseraient l'Europa et son équipage à découvert pendant un certain temps, ce qui fit qu'Harry n'entreprit le deuxième qu'une fois qu'il avait paramétrer le voyage et que le Lucrehulk était en mouvement. Pendant qu'il assimilerait les souvenirs des deux autres, Bellatrix s'occuperait de vérifier l'état exact du vaisseau, elle avait montée la garde pendant qu'il s'occupait du pilote puisque le Lucrehulk était arrêter avec tout les systèmes de défenses désactivés.

L'Europa était prévu d'arriver sur le site de rencontre 18 heures après le début de la mission, il en finit avec le troisième membre d'équipage 14 heures après le début de la mission et il avait encore plusieurs heures de voyage à faire.

Bellatrix expliqua que l'aile gauche du vaisseau avait subit de gros dégât de structure et de surface -près des trois quarts sont aux moins partiellement touchés, la droite était en meilleur état même si ce n'était pas parfait. La quasi-totalité des systèmes de défenses de l'aile gauche était détruit et la moitié pour l'aile droite. Le système d'assemblage et de réparation -hors structures- du vaisseaux avaient été tout les deux détruits. La réserve de munition et de d'énergie étaient encore pleine. C'était des dégâts majeur, non prévu par Harry mais pas rédhibitoire. Elle avait bien entendu étudié les plans d'un Lucrehulk de manière extensive vu que cela faisait partie des choses qui avaient été récupéré à Nar Shadaa.

En consultant le journal de bord, Harry remarqua que c'était la première mission du vaisseau depuis son dernier ravitaillement. Les matériaux du vaisseau en générale était de qualité plus que moyenne, son système informatique était basé sur le même principe. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de traceur, et il n'y pas de piège à bord. Tout cela dit, tant que le structure du vaisseau était fonctionnelle, les dégâts n'étaient pas une donnée importante en vue de l'objectif particulier qu'il avait.

La 'qualité moyenne' qu'ils avaient constatés en utilisant des sorts d'analyses sur les matériaux du vaisseau était explicable par le fait que le CIS avait pour principe de favoriser la quantité à la qualité et le fait que le Lucrehulk était à la base un transport de matériel reconvertit en vaisseau militaire, ce qui remettait les choses dans une certaine perspective.

Mais tout cela n'était que des détails dans le plan qu'il avait formé en voyant les plans d'un Lucrehulk pour la première fois.

Ils se mis ensuite à prendre deux autres de ses coffres avant de leur redonner leur taille original. Ces deux coffres contenaient tout ses livres et ses affaires pour travailler en Runes ou en Arythmancie. Il sortit également un bloc d'Auricalque, c'était un métal magique hautement instable à travailler mais extrêmement conducteur de magie. D'autres métaux avaient plus tard été nommé ainsi par les grecs ou les romains -même si, s'était avec un écriture différente- par rapport au mythe d'Atlantis il ne savait pas si le mythe d'Atlantis avait une quelconque base historique, il n'avait en tout cas rien trouvé de tel malgré de longue recherche.

L'Auricalque était un métal verdâtre plutôt fluorescent qui n'était pas créer naturellement et il ne savait pas non plus comment on le créait. Il savait par contre que c'était forcément un procédé avec un taux de réussite hautement improbable grâce a ses recherches en Arythmancie. Il prit ensuite 5 plaque circulaire de fer pure -purifier de manière magique par lui-même. Ces six objets allait servir de Ward-stone et de stabilisateur à une Living-ward. Il n'avait jamais fait de LivingWard lui même mais avait lu de manière répété les travaux de Rowena Ravenclaw sur le sujet.

En arrivant -et en voyant le nombre de planète- il avait prévu de faire un manoir sous Fidelius sur une planète inhabité avec ce plan comme un fantasme improbable, en apprenant l'existence de ce type de vaisseau, il s'était très rapidement tourné vers cette solution de manière sérieuse. Harry avait déjà plusieurs millénaire et la situation ne semblait pas changé. Au contraire, le rythme auquel il devenait plus puissant avait triplé depuis son arrivé dans cette galaxie. Les soleils s'éteignent, les bombardements orbitaux sont rares mais ils existent dans cette galaxie, on pouvait également rajouter les comètes et autre catastrophe naturelle…

Les gens pensaient que pour faire une ward 'permanente' il fallait une Ward-stone, une Ward-stone ne pouvait fonctionner qu'en étant immobile vu qu'elles puisaient leur puissance de la magie de la planète, même si un sorcier devait influer de sa magie dedans pour la démarrer. Faire une Ward-stone mobile demandait donc deux choses, un 'objet' -sur lequel elle était activé- suffisamment grand -pour une question de stabilité dans l'espace autour d'elle- et une source alternative de magie. Sur Terre, un tel objet n'existait pas, car impossible à construire et pas suffisamment utile pour que la recherche nécessaire à sa construction ne se fasse. C'était donc -logiquement- devenu une idée uniquement utilisé en théorie, notamment pour tester les élèves cherchant à obtenir un Maîtrise dans certains domaine magique.

Ceci faisait que les théories afin d'avoir la source alternative de magie avait été nombreuse et publique. Harry étant lui même quelqu'un d'intéressé dans ce genre de chose, il avait évidement suivit ceci et parfois participé. Des êtres vivants magiques -plus la personne était puissante mieux c'était, évidemment...- restants à l'intérieur de la LW (Living-ward), la présence de faune magique, le fait de la charger manuellement, ramener l'objet dans un endroit magique de manière périodique, etc., étaient des théories justes. L'aryhmancie ne pouvait pas se tromper sur ce genre de chose. Il fallait par contre une puissance suffisante de base pour que la WS (Ward-stone) soit viable.

Ce vaisseau faisait 3356 de long, 3009m de large et 1029m de haut, cette taille était largement suffisante pour une LW, même si cette taille n'était pas -loin de là- complètement utilisée. Le fait que plus de la moitié du vaisseau était faite d'immense espaces libre -les deux ailes- en faisait le modèle idéal pour son idée de ville flottante indétectable. Une LW était particulière, un Fidelius ne pouvait pas lui être appliqué, en tout cas la version basique et tout les calculs laissaient à pensé qu'un Fidélius ne pouvait pas se déplacer. Par contre, un Fidelius Familio était applicable. Seul un être vivant vassal au créateur de la LW -ou simple WS- pouvait voir la structure dans cette version et elle renforçait -au fil du temps/en fonction de la puissance de la WS- la structure concerné. Bien sur un simple contrat basique de travail en équipe avait déjà été écrit et signé par tout les membres du groupe le soir-même où la composition des groupes avaient été faite.

Par contre cette version du Fidelius était uniquement passive. Si quelqu'un suivait un vaisseau rentrant dans un Fidelius Familio, il pourrait voir le Lucrehulk car il saurait qu'il y avait quelque chose -surtout s'il était magique de manière active ou force-sensitif- mais si les membres n'attirait pas l'attention sur eux, le Lucrehulk ne serait pas découvert. C'étaient des limites avec lesquelles il était facile de travailler. Par exemple, s'il sortait d'hyper espace et rentrait dans la LW du Lucrehulk avant que le vaisseau le poursuivant ne sorte d'hyper-espace, le Fidelius tiendrait selon ses estimations.

Ceci, lui donnait une liberté IMMENSE dans ses actions par rapports au Jedi, notamment. Avoir la possibilité de se rendre dans une base quasi-introuvable pour ses adversaires… Par contre toute ses recherches laissaient à penser qu'un voyage en hyper-espace serait catastrophique envers une WS. L'autre avantage d'une LW dans un vaisseau serait qu'elle pourrait devenir l'ordinateur du système, gérant ainsi le vaisseau et les droïdes. Et rien que de l'imaginer se connecter à l'Holonet laissait envisager des progrès hallucinant.

Une LW était considéré comme étant une entreprise dangereuse et risqué car elle pouvait se retourner contre le créature si les commandes n'étaient pas suffisamment précise, à moins de créer un lien magique permanent. La perte d'un tel lien serait mortelle pour la très _très_ grande majorité des personnes. Lui même pourrait peut-être finir dans un coma, mais -pour le coup- c'était un risque qu'il était prêt à prendre. De plus, une LW n'était pas transférable vers une descendance ce qui -pour la quasi totalité des personnes- en faisait quelque chose ne valant pas l'effort nécessaire à sa création.

L'inconvénient d'une LW -parce qu'il y en avait forcément un- était qu'on ne pouvait placé qu'une ward dessus par WS -il placerait un Fidelius Familio mais s'il était percé il n'y aurait pas d'autre ward protégeant le vaisseau à part la LW. Il ne serait pas surprit si le traçage nécessaire lui prenait jusqu'à ce que le vaisseau arrive au point de rendez-vous. Un autre problème était que les WS avaient beaucoup de mal avec les charmes d'extensions, encore plus pour la configuration qu'il prévoyait. Peut-être qu'un jour, il trouverait une solution, mais pour l'instant… il n'en avait pas pour ce problème particulier.

Avec l'aide de Bellatrix, il traça les 5 stabilisateurs -qui serviraient également de batteries magique- qu'ils avaient déjà suffisamment chargé pour un lancement ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient prêts à l'emplois. Un vers la pointe de chaque aile, un autre un peu après le milieu de chaque aile et un vers le moteur à l'arrière du vaisseau. La WS serait dans l'arrière de la salle de commande, au centre la sphère centrale qui ne sera malheureusement plus détachable du reste du vaisseau car cela déstabiliserait la WS, de plus la sphère particulièrement vulnérable, il avait déjà dans l'idée de la modifier lourdement. Il ne manquait plus que l'activation, ce qui ne serait possible que lorsque le vaisseau serait arrêté et complètement éteint.

Une fois arriver, le vaisseau sortit automatiquement de l'hyper-espace et Harry dirigea le Léviathan -nouveau nom du vaisseau sur lequel ils s'étaient accordés- vers la zone prédéfinie. L'Europa était déjà là lors de leur arriver et le Praetorian fut placé dans l'aile gauche, vu qu'elle était en meilleure état. Quelques heures plus tard, tout les systèmes -même les astromechs et autres droïdes de protocoles avaient été désactivés, cependant lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les autres eurent une surprise dans le fait que le Peverell n'avait aucune intention de se lancer dans la création d'un LW, non, il allait utilisé celle qu'il avait aidé à construire pour Hogwarts.

Ce qui limitait grandement les risques liés à l'utilisation d'un tel système et avait l'avantage énorme d'être une LW ayant déjà mille ans d'expérience plutôt qu'une à qui il faudrait tout apprendre. Ce point continuait également sur la capacité qu'elle aurait à commencé de manière beaucoup plus puissante qu'une neuve, quatre ou cinq fois plus puissantes selon les calculs qu'il avait fait.

Le procédé fut sans accroche et une interface parla quelques instants plus tard à travers les hauts parleurs : "Bonjour Tibbi, Rifi et Maître Harry." Vu qu'elle les connaissait le mieux avec leur histoire commune vu qu'elle n'avait jamais parlé après que Dumbledore soit devenu directeur lorsqu'elle c'était rendu compte que celui-ci n'apprécierait pas la nature même de ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle expliqua aux autres. Fawkes, le phœnix lié à Hogwarts apparu quelque instants plus tard vu qu'il avait lié son âme à l'entitée.

"Bonjour Hogwarts, on a beaucoup de chose à t'expliquer", répondu Harry avec un grand sourire aux lèvres avant qu'il ne réactive les astromechs, les droïdes de maintenance, le système d'exploitation et l'Holonet, tout en demandant si un compte rendu total pouvait être fait sur le vaisseau et les différents droîdes et équipements qui le composaient. Il finit son action en plaçant le choixpeau, qu'il avait récupéré d'Hogwarts -l'école- à coté de l'intelligence artificielle afin qu'elle ait toujours quelqu'un avec qui conversée de plus il l'aiderait probablement dans certaines choses, il ne savait pas pourquoi le no de l'artefact avait été perdu au cour du temps, mais il s'appelait Alexander.

 **OoOoO**

La création d'Hogwarts résonna dans la force mais avec tout les Jedi mourants, personne n'y vit quelque chose de particulier.

 **OoOoO**

Si Hermione Granger avait eu des soutes sur son choix, il était impossible d'en avoir en apprenant ce qu'Harry avait mis en place entre Hogwarts et le Lucrehulk, qui était désormais nommé Léviathan. Outre ses croyances contre l'esclavage, la raison principale qui l'avait poussée vers ce groupe était le fait que dans ce groupe, la quasi totalité des personnes pouvaient être considérés comme des intellos, la seule dérangeant à cette règle était Bellatrix Black-Peverell qui était très loin d'être stupide et avait des capacités magiques tout simplement hors-normes.

Hogwarts ordonna aux astromechs de vérifier l'état du système et de ses principaux composants et de lui donner un rapport complet quant ils auraient finit. Elle demanda que l'état du vaisseau soit vérifiés par les sorciers et que au moins l'un d'entre eux créait une maquette du vaisseau incluant les dégâts de taille importante afin qu'elle soit utilisée pour la répartition des choses dans le future. La LW demanda ensuite aux elfes de maison de faire l'inventaire de tout les droïdes présent sur le vaisseaux -en séparant ceux qui étaient en bonne état, de ceux qui étaient endommagés mais fonctionnels et de ceux qui ne l'étaient plus. Elle ordonna également que les elfes mémorisent au maximum le vaisseau vu qu'ils seront amenés à le traverser en long, en large et en travers.

D'après ce qu'Hogwarts lui avait expliqué quelques jours plus tard, un astromech était capable de progrès mais c'était -pour 99 % des cas- dans un cadre limiter qui n'était pas aussi grand que l'on ne pourrait le croire, l'expérience lui permettrait d'utiliser les meilleurs choix qui lui était disponible par son système de base et ses connaissances. Il lui était donc pratiquement impossible de grandir au-delà de ces données de base, les exceptions étaient quelques choses dont elle n'avait pas les connaissances pour comprendre à par le fait que normalement, cela ne devrait pas arriver on pourrait même dire que l'effacement de mémoire à intervalle régulier sur la majorité des droïdes étaient fait dans la volonté que cela n'arrive pas.

Pour que cela soit différend, il fallait une IA évolutive, un IA qui allait apprendre et évoluer, le problème de ces IA était que le 'propriétaire' pouvait -à terme- en perdre le contrôle, à moins d'inspirer une loyauté naturelle avant qu'elle ne devienne complètement indépendante. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que les souvenirs des droïdes étaient normalement effacés. Mais vu que les droïdes présent sur le vaisseau -même les R2- était sous la commande d'Hogwarts qui était lié à Harry, ce risque était inexistant dans leur situation.

Elle apprit qu'Hogwarts était également instruite par Harry d'améliorer la capacité de R2 et des futures astromechs vu qu'elle aurait forcément un contrôle absolu sur eux. Hogwarts avait également activé 24 Droïdeka qu'elle avait répartit dans le vaisseau comme système de défense interne.

Plus elle en apprenait sur les plans d'Harry concernant le Léviathan, plus Hermione se rendait compte la chance qu'elle avait eu de faire ce choix. A terme, le Léviathan deviendrait complètement autonome -sans avoir besoin de sorciers- et Hermione se disait de plus en plus qu'elle se verrait bien y passer le reste de sa vie, car si vivre sur un vaisseau n'était pas idéal, la qualité de vie s'améliorait quasiment de jour en jour.

Le seul problème pourrait être la solitude mais entre Hogwarts, les deux elfes et les neufs autres sorciers et sorcières… c'étaient déjà beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle avait eu pour une grande partie de sa vie, d'autant plus qu'elle s'entendait bien avec eux. Si elle ne serait jamais proche des deux Peverell, elle avait une bonne relation de travail avec eux, de la même manière mais sur un plan plus académique avec Narcissa Black et les deux Flamel, elle pouvait dire qu'elle était amie avec les Delacour, surtout Fleur et elle avait une bonne relation entre équipière et amie avec Aurora et Filius. Et même si ce n'était pas énorme, c'était largement suffisant.

 **OoOoO**

Darth Sidious, ne savait pas trop quoi penser des six derniers mois. Tout aller conformément au plan qu'il avait formé, tout était parfait, et d'un coup, cela ne l'était plus. Mais pour honnête, le premier problème était apparu 16 ans plus tôt, alors qu'il continuait de mettre le plan des Sith en marche avec son Maître, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment qui avait été partager par son Maître. Ensemble, ils avaient décidé qu'il valait mieux avoir une armée trop grande que trop petite.

C'est ainsi qu'ils récupérèrent une armée de droïde immense dans un secret absolu dont eux seul connaissait l'existence. Après avoir disposer de son ancien Maître, Sidious décida également que former de manière partielle des combattants Sith serait également une précaution agréable. Il en avait presque oublié le pressentiment avec tout ce qu'il devait gérer pendant la guerre.

Il avait paniqué. L'arriver du choc dans la force avait été si soudain et si puissant qu'il avait paniqué. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé dans la galaxie six mois plus tôt, mais c'était trop proche de la sensation de mourir pour lui. L'ajout de troupe -soudain et en grand nombre- avait été mal gérer, il avait failli activé l'Ordre 66 mais c'était ravisé en pensant -justement- qu'il n'arriverait pas à contrôler la République dans le contexte d'aujourd'hui.

Les Jedi étaient encore trop nombreux, Anakin était loin d'être prêt, il y avait cette force inconnue et -surtout- il lui manquait des pouvoirs légaux et politiques afin de faire une transition tolérable pour un Empire, aujourd'hui, il était encore très loin du compte.

Malheureusement, il était raisonnablement sure que les Jedi savaient désormais qu'il était très proche du Sénat et obtenir les pouvoirs dont-il avait besoin allait se prouver plus dur que prévu avec les suspicions supplémentaires envers le Sénat. Un certain nombre de loi qu'il avait l'intention de passer dans ses prochains mois seraient désormais vue comme un néon pointant 'Sith !' dans sa direction.

L'incident de Kamino l'avait également rendu beaucoup plus prudent, ce genre d'adresse pourrait faire une tentative d'assassinat réussir contre lui… et il commençait à regretter la décision qu'il avait prit a ce moment envers l'attaquant.

Tout était tout de même loin d'être perdu s'il analysait les reports des pertes Jedi correctement. Les problèmes militaires de la République n'était pas bonne pour son image mais ne pas pousser derrière le CIS en tant que Sidious rendraient les dirigeants membres de l'entité suspicieux envers lui. Lui aussi, se retrouvait dans une certaine mesure bloquer dans ses plans.

Au moins, la situation des Jedi étaient bien pire que la sienne… Il attendait la bonne nouvelle venant d'Umbara dans les jours qui venaient, il appréciait le fait qu'il allait faire d'une pierre trois coups dans cette situation.

 **OoOoO**

Ce fut à ce moment-là, lorsqu'il vu que tout ce mettait bien en place qu'Harry déclara qu'il allait se coucher, car il notamment besoin de médité afin de classer ses nouveaux souvenirs, tout en précisant que les risques étaient désormais minimes puisqu'il ne faudra que quelques heures afin que la ward soit en place.

Le lendemain matin -il avait prolongé la méditation en voyant qu'il pouvait avancer grandement dans son assimilation s'il continuait encore quelques heures- il se mit en route pour savoir l'avancement des choses. Cela lui rappela les connaissances qu'il venait de gagner, une compréhension beaucoup plus complètes des langages binaire et basique, une découverte et -à terme- un apprentissage quasi-complet du langage Néimoidien. Des bases -plus ou moins légères- dans une douzaines d'autres langues, dont celui des Twi'leks et des Hutts. Il avait également progréssé dans un certain nombre de domaine grâce à ses assimilation : mécanique, loi, pilotage -spécifique à l'espace-, le système économique, des connaissances historiques, une connaissance des races approfondies, connaissance médicale générale légèrement augmenté, une compréhension basique du commandement militaire du CIS et la connaissance des unités et des vaisseaux utilisés par CIS. De plus avoir les souvenirs de personnes directement impliqué dans le conflit devraient grandement augmenté sa compréhension de cette guerre.

Il apprit par Hogwarts que les droïdes qui assurait la maintenance était au nombre -restant- de 7600, auquel les 39 récupérés de la mine avait été ajouté, et ils assuraient la réparation selon les plans basiques du système auquel ils étaient connecté, uniquement des choses préprogrammés. Grâce à ses nouvelles connaissances, il était que les robots de maintenances n'avaient aucune capacité à progresser ou la possibilité d'améliorer ce sur quoi il travaillait. A la différence d'un astromech comme ceux de la série R2, ceci était un problème, car cela signifiait qu'il allait falloir qu'ils en ramènent d'autres, des astromechs supplémentaires, si ses plans d'agrandir le vaisseau venait ce concrétiser. Les systèmes de défenses étaient détruit ou gravement endommagé au trois-quart, et les 29 turbolasers qu'il avait prit sur Nar Shadda ne ferait pas de mal pour restaurer un minimum de la puissance de feu du Léviathan dans les prochaines semaines.

Tibbi les informa qu'il avait finit l'inventaire des droïdes et autres véhicules présent sur le vaisseau. Le premier nombre représentait ce qui était en bon état, le second était ceux qui était endommagé mais fonctionnel, le troisième était le nombre de ceux qui étaient inutilisable sans réparation et le quatrième était le total présent au départ :

 _Mark I = Droïdes vautours : 607+110+0 / 1500_

 _Barge C-9979 : 39+2+0 / 50_

 _CAB = Char d'Assaut Blindé : 189+204+13 / 6520_

 _TMT = Transport Multi-Troupes : 315+4+0 / 550_

 _STAP = Système de Transport Aéroporté Personnel : 29+8+0_

 _2 Navette de classe Sheathipede_

 _Sur 139 000 droïdes de combats :_

 _Droïdeka : 39+18+3_

 _Droïdes de combat B1 : 18059+415+0_

 _Super droïde de combat B2 : 109+82+0_

Même Harry était surprit en apprenant l'étendue des dégâts encaissé par le vaisseau et son entourage. Il trouva une partie de la réponse dans les souvenirs du mécanicien, que se soit en coût ou en temps, la réparation était à peine supérieur au remplacement complet. Il était facile de voir que le CIS avaient appliqué ce principe à l'intégralité de son armé. Les droïdes étaient sensé gagner par leur nombre plus que par leur tactique ou leur qualité.

Il réactiva les Mark I en cas d'alarme –alarme qui était devenu manuel afin d'éviter les problèmes liés à une reprogrammation-, et réactiva les droïdes de maintenances. Il demanda ensuite aux elfes de placer tout les autres droïdes restant dans le même endroit du vaisseau par type de droïde. Une fois qu'ils auraient fini, ils devraient récupérer tout les matériaux de base traînant et les mettre dans un autre endroit. Hogwarts était toujours en train d'analyser le système en profondeur afin d'en avoir la compréhension la plus complète possible et de faire un rapport en conséquence. Si elle prenait du temps en faisant cela, c'était car elle apprenait les nouvelles technologies en même temps qu'elle devait les utilisés.

L'implantation et l'énergie nécessaire au redémarrage d'Hogwarts avaient -malgré la préparation- bouffé plus 80 % de la magie de chacun des sorciers à cause du manque de magie ambiante, et c'était sans parlé du mal de crâne infâme qu'ils avaient subi. Il avait fallu plusieurs heures afin qu'Harry explique en détail à Hogwarts ce qu'il voulait. Il savait qu'il faudrait probablement plusieurs semaines -minimum- malgré l'Holonet afin qu'Hogwarts ne se stabilise et commence a faire de vrai progrès avec le Léviathan.

Une estimation rapide l'informa que la WS tiendrait un peu plus de 3 semaines avant d'être vide à ce rythme, cela voulait dire qu'afin d'éviter les pertes de capacité ou d'éviter de prendre des risques inutiles, il était préférable que le système soit recharger manuellement toute les deux semaines jusqu'à ce qu'une solution soit trouvée. Il faudra aussi qu'il essaye le fait d'amener le vaisseau dans l'atmosphère d'une planète même s'il était inquiet sur la possibilité que le Léviathan devienne apparent dans ce cas là. Il pouvait également surcharger la WS afin de rendre le vaisseau plus magique naturellement mais -surtout en espace- il y aurait plus de 95 % de pertes a faire ainsi.

Après s'être occupé de créer un conteneur avec stase magique, qu'il lia spécifiquement à la Ward, il vida deux de ses coffres, et seulement partiellement pour le troisième. Le premier contenait ses potions et ses ingrédients -il transféra quelques potions afin d'en garder quelques une avec lui-, le second contenait des plantes et des graines pour des arbres -fruitiers ou magiques- et le dernier contenait des vivres. Une action répétée par ses coéquipiers lorsqu'ils le virent faire.

La conjuration était l'art le plus taxant en métamorphose, encore plus pour ce qui était de la conjuration 'permanente', cependant ces dernières ne duraient qu'un temps proportionnel à la puissance placer dans le sort… donc parfois très longtemps mais toujours avec une durée limitée. Il y avait deux moyens de contrecarrer cela, le premier était l'inscription de rune à cet effet même si dans ce cas là, cela lâcherait quand la rune lâchera l'autre manière était celle découverte par Godric Gryffindor, il s'agissait d'un sort 15 à 20 fois plus coûteux permettant de retirer toute trace de magie de la conjuration la rendant ainsi parfaitement similaire à son équivalent naturelle. C'était particulièrement pratique pour les matières premières, Godric avait notamment utilisé ce sort pour certains des matériaux du château d'Hogwarts.

Le lendemain, il s'activa donc à créer de grand bac en fer – sur cinq rangés faisant chacune une longueur totale de huit-cent mètres de long et quinze de large- qu'il fit remplir de terre par les autres sorciers avant de commandé les elfes de planter au moins deux exemples de chaque plantes qu'il possédait. Il s'attacha ensuite à créer deux containers de 5000L et de les remplir en eau potable. Tout ceci les avaient laisser à genoux, et jugeant qu'il avait bien bosser Harry s'arrêta pour la journée afin d'étudier l'Holonet et fini avec l'aide des autres le surlendemain.

Il apprit que Narcissa et Perenelle avaient sorti le bloc médicale du Praetorian pour le mettre en place sur le Lucrehulk. Nicolas s'occupait de la pousse des différentes plantes et fruits qui avaient été plantés. Aurora utilisait l'Holonet afin de trouvé si certaine planète était plus magique que d'autres, et si c'était le cas, pourquoi ? Hermione assistée de Gabrielle aidait Hogwarts à naviguer dans la logistique et l'inventaire du Léviathan, tandis que Fleur, Filius et Bellatrix aidaient dans ce qui était la première phase du plan de re-modèlisation de la sphère centrale du vaisseau afin de la solidifiée et d'en améliorée le coté pratique.

Harry avait déjà un autre plan, pour être honnête, il avait pensé a ce plan en même temps que celui vaisseau en apprenant l'existence du clonage à taille industrielle. C'était plus la technologie qui l'intéressait -afin de l'adapter à ses besoin- rien que le système avec lequel ils étaient instruits lui servirait probablement à réussir à 'télécharger' des données à partir d'un terminal électronique. A faire ce que Hogwarts faisait pour faire simple. L'ancien commandant du Lucrehulk savait que les clones venaient de Kamino, par contre le sorcier doutait qu'une navette Séparatiste serait bien accueillit dans un des endroits les plus importants stratégiquement pour la République.

Il pouvait essayer de capturer un clone afin d'essayer de faire une ingénierie inversé… mais il doutait que se serait aussi simple malgré la magie et ...expérimenter sur un innocent, même un clone, c'était une ligne qu'il n'était pas prêt à franchir surtout que ce n'était ni urgent ni la seule manière.

Alors qu'il s'effondrait dans le lit de la tente, à la verge de sombrer dans l'inconscience, Harry était suffisamment conscient de son environnement pour ne pas être vraiment surprit quand Bellatrix plaça sa tête sur son ventre avant de passé les heures suivantes à passé ses doigts dans les cheveux du sorcier dans une volonté de l'aider à récupérer.

Harry passa la semaine et demi suivante à conjurer des matériaux -l'équivalent très haute qualité- utilisable par Hogwarts à travers les droïdes de maintenance ou à améliorer la maniabilité et la vitesse d'une des navette de classe Sheathipede -qui avait été renommé New-York- d'une manière magique qui était beaucoup moins intrusive et destructive -dans la durée- mais plus longue à faire et moins efficace -en résultat- que le travail qu'il aurait penser pouvoir faire. Il avait également jeté un œil sur la composition du carburant du Léviathan, et s'il n'avait pas la possibilité de faire une matrice runique réglant ce besoin, quelques mois -au maximum- de recherche réglerait ce problème, problème qu'il avait communiquer aux autres afin que quelqu'un de libre puisse s'en occuper, mais vu que le vaisseau n'était pas sensé être déplacé prochainement -le test de chargement en atmosphère pouvait attendre- ceci n'était pas un problème.

Le sorcier passa également ce temps à réfléchir a ses plans et décida qu'un deuxième voyage vers Nar Shaddaa était vraiment nécessaire ce qui lui fit conjurer plus de pierres précieuses -qu'il pourrait vendre ou échanger. Finalement, il lui fallu 3 semaines -et un rechargement d'Hogwarts- pour faire tout cela -ce qui faisait donc trois mois et demi depuis leur arrivé dans cette galaxie- et il se retrouver donc à embarquer avec Bellatrix dans le hangar en train de charger le New-York, en espérant éviter les problèmes en utilisant une navette Némoïdienne, il avait été jugé préférable qu'il n'y aille qu'à deux de par leur travail d'équipe et le fait qu'il y avait beaucoup de travail sur le Léviathan. Par contre R2-Z7 l'accompagnerait, sans oublier le fait que leurs coffres vides avaient été mis en commun, faisant un total de 13 coffres pleins d'argents et de pierres précieuses.

Dans le principe même d'un Fidelius Familio, il était lié de manière magique à la LW, mais celle si était basée sur un 'objet' suffisamment large pour qu'il puisse être à l'autre bout de la galaxie sans que cela ne pose ne problème, de plus le lien permettra qu'ils se localiseraient l'un l'autre facilement. Ils pourraient aussi se contacter à travers le lien bien que cette possibilité deviendrait très dure pour Harry en fonction de la distance. Il aurait rechargé les 'batteries' magique avant de partir si un groupe mené par Narcissa ne lui avait pas fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire toute les tâches difficiles lui même, ils pourraient s'en occuper même quand il serait parti avec Bellatrix.

Avant de partir, Harry avait aussi améliorer et préparer les 29 turbolasers qu'il avait acheter et ceux-ci commencèrent ensuite à être répartit sur le vaisseau. 12 astromechs et 7600 droïde de maintenance dirigés par un IA qui progressait chaque jour ? Il était évident de noter des progrès visible sur le Léviathan.

Harry remarqua à la fin des trois semaines que les plantes et arbres commençaient à être suffisamment grand pour commencer à produire de la magie passive. Hogwarts informa également Harry que même s'ils n'étaient que 10 force-sensitifs, ils étaient tous puissants avec des liens magiques -négligeable mais existant- envers lui -part le contrat- donc envers elle, et que cela aidera son chargement naturelle de manière non négligeable, faible mais non-négligeable. Harry s'était intéressé au moteur du Lucrehulk, même s'il n'avait pas la possibilité d'utiliser l'hyper-drive, le Proton 2 qui était le moteur primaire du Lucrehuk avait déjà été améliorer -sans risque particulier ou détérioration spécial- de 8 % en vitesse de pointe.

Harry avait de bonne connaissance mécanique datant de son temps sur Terre, il avait récupéré les souvenirs de deux mécanos, et il avait déjà opéré sur 4 moteurs et hyper-drive différent -le Lucrehulk, le Praetorian, les deux YG-4210 et les deux Sheathipede, ce qui faisait qu'il avait déjà des idées nouvelles d'améliorations. Harry était tellement plus avancé qu'il ne pensait à ce stade qu'il n'avait pensé l'être qu'il se disait que ce serait dommage de se reposer sur ses lauriers et de ne pas continuer à avancer.

Même si c'était plus difficile que l'on ne pourrait le croire, notamment lorsqu'on réalisait que son souhait, d'avoir une maison sécurisés à l'abri des éléments naturels et de possibles ennemis, était déjà bien en marche, ne nécessitant qu'un voyage pour l'instant qu'un voyage de temps à temps afin de récupérer des vivres.

Il n'avait malheureusement pas eu le temps de travailler sur ses projets personnels ou sur l'amélioration des performances de ses pistolets. Chose qu'il fit pendant le voyage vers Nar Shadaa, les coups de feu standards avaient désormais un double réglage, le deuxième étant beaucoup plus puissant afin de pouvoir percer les blindages présent dans cette galaxie même si les résonances dans la force seraient forcément plus importantes, l'équivalent d'une balle perforante même si la cadence de tir sur ce réglages en serait réduite.


End file.
